Lo-cura: perdiendo la razón
by LisWoo
Summary: Sakuno esta internada en un Centro Psiquiátrico, todos culpan a Ryoma así que es convencido de ir a ayudarla, pero el pide algo a cambio... Pero eso no es todo, existe un secreto que pronto sera rebelado... Todo comenzó ese día... y pocas personas saben que fue lo que realmente pasó... ¡CAPITULO FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I **

_**Comenzando a recordar...**_

_''¿Ryoma?'' Lo llamó ''¿Ryoma?...'_

_Sus grandes ojos carmesí se abrieron, de frente al techo pálido y sin color, a un lado una ventana con rejas, pero abierta, que dejaba pasar algo de aire, la cama de dos pisos, pequeña y de sabanas blancas, abajó podía escuchar los ronquidos de su compañera de cuarto, en una esquina, un pequeño escritorio, a su lado una puerta que daba al baño y al frente de la cama, la puerta de entrada, atrás de esta, un guardia de seguridad que escuchaba música desde su ipod. _

_''¿Ryoma? ¿Ya llegaste?'' pregunto antes de levantarse._

La puerta del Centro Psiquiátrico se habría automáticamente dejando pasar a un joven y bien parecido chico de pelo negro y ojos amarillos, su ropa deportiva daba la inmediata impresión de ser alguien deportista, pero no era solo eso, era su rostro que era multi-conocido en todo el país y el mundo por los jóvenes tenistas. Era Ryoma Echizen. La recepcionista que estaba hablando por teléfono, cortó de inmediato para atenderlo.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunto, intentando esconder su sorpresa.

-Vengo a ver a Ryusaki…-dijo sin mirarla, algo frustrado.

-Enseguida-dijo tecleando en su computadora.

Un guardia algo fornido lo guío por un pasillo largo y luego se detuvieron para esperar en el ascensor…

_FLASH-BACK (5 años atrás)_

_Él estaba frente a ella, al final de la fila para comprar pasajes, en el aeropuerto, una pelota hecha de arroz estaba en el piso, repartida por los lados, mientras que ella miraba el piso con ojos lagrimosos, él solo la miraba con frialdad y luego se dio la vuelta._

_Fin del FLASH- BACK_

Ryoma subió al ascensor junto al guardia, estaban solos, mientras que la estúpida canción sonaba cuando subían.

-¿Es su novio?-pregunto el guardia.

-Eso no le importa -bufó.

_FLASH-BACK_

_Dentro de una pequeña casa, una joven de cabello desordenado y un lunar en su mejilla discutía con su novio uni-ceja._

_-¡No puedes estar cuidando de ella todos los días!-gritaba él._

_-No son todos los días, sabes que con Sumire y los demás nos turnamos, además es mi amiga de toda la vida._

_-¿Cuánto más? ¿Acaso no existe alguna forma de que se termine?_

_-Ella no estuvo así toda la vida, todo pasó después que…_

_-¿El tal Echizen se fue? ¿Y por qué no lo llamas y le dices que tiene algo pendiente en Japón?_

_La chica se quedo pensando, miro su teléfono y marco un numero._

_-¿Halo? ¿Señora Sumire?_

_Fin del Flash Back._

Ryoma salió del ascensor con las manos en los bolcillos, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, empezó a caminar por el pasillo hasta la puerta que le había indicado el guardia, al frente se encontraba uno más joven, que escuchaba música muy alto. Ryoma lo llamó, pero este no le escucho.

-¡Hey!-le gritó.

El guardia respondía un asustado. ¿Qué pasa?

-Me obstaculizas la puerta.

-¿Tienes permiso?

Ryoma le paso el papel que le había dado la recepcionista, el guardia lo miro algo enojado y luego le dijo que esperara afuera, entro y cerró la puerta dejando esperando al ambarino.

_Flash Back_

_La pequeña de largas trenzas caminaba sin vida por las calles, hasta llegar a un paradero en donde cruzó sin mirar a los lados, una larga y fuerte bocina la hiso despertar, pero demasiado tarde… _

_Horas después… en el hospital._

_-¿Cómo ocurrió? No la vi salir de la casa, no supe nada…-lloraba Sumire en un silla mientras Tomoka la abrazaba._

_-¿Habrá ido a despedir a Ryoma?-pregunto Momoshiro._

_-Es lo más probable-dijo Inui-me pregunto cómo no la vimos._

_-Es pequeña y delgada, se debió haber camuflado con la gente-dijo Fuji._

_El médico salió del cuarto en donde se encontraba y miro a todos con cara de alivio._

_-No está grave, de hecho pocos rasguños le encontré, esperemos que despierte mañana._

_Todos suspiraron aliviados._

_DÍAS DESPUÉS…_

_Ryoma estaba practicando en una cancha contra un jugador estadounidense, claramente él estaba ganando y ponía cara de aburrido en cada tiro._

_-¡Ryoma!-alguien lo llamó desde las gradas, era un asistente del campus-¡Tienes una llamada…. Desde Japón!_

_El joven ambarino miro con extrañeza al tipo de pelo anaranjado y pecas, estaba confundido pero luego un ligero brillo en sus ojos lo animo a correr hacía él._

_Contesto el teléfono de la oficina del director del campus, que en ese momento no estaba ahí. Al otro lado la voz de Momoshiro estaba contándole todo lo ocurrido esos días. La cara de asombro de Ryoma era indudable, pero él trataba de no mostrarse muy preocupado, no más de lo educadamente posible._

_-Ryoma… dime algo…-dijo Momoshiro-¿Sakuno fue a verte al aeropuerto verdad?_

_-Hmp…_

_-¿Pasó algo? ¿Algo que pueda provocarle un dolor grande?_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿No escuchaste lo que paso con ella?_

_-Está bien, está bien… fue a declararse…-dijo-pero a mí no me interesa._

_Esa vez en el aeropuerto…_

_Ryoma estaba esperando en la fila del aeropuerto, cuando escucho los jadeos de alguien que estaba muy cansada, se dio vuelta y pudo ver a la nieta de la entrenadora, cansada a más no poder, con una pequeña cajita en su mano y con un hermoso vestido rosa. _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

El guardia salió del cuarto y le hiso una señal para que pasara. Ryoma entro con su temple de engreído, pero mientras más entraba y analizaba el pequeño lugar en el que se encontraba, su rostro se suavizaba más y más. Hasta que la vio, de espaldas, con el cabello suelto, arreglándose un vestido de un celeste apagado que le llegaba más debajo de las rodillas.

Sakuno se detuvo repentinamente y miro tímidamente hacia atrás.

-¿Ryoma? ¿Eres tú?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

**Primera Visita**

Ryoma la miro por un rato, estaba tan diferente desde la última vez que la vio, alta y guapa como nunca, pero un tinte desaliñado la recorría ya que sabía que no tenía como arreglarse en esos lugares.

-¿Ryoma?-pregunto dándose toda la vuelta y viéndolo de frente, claro que con su característica voz casi inaudible y su toque de timidez, su sonrojo.

-¿Mmm…?-pregunto reaccionando, se había quedado helado-¿Ryusaki?

Ella rió por debajo, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto.

-Es que… es gracioso que preguntaras si era yo, es como si no me reconocieras…-dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Mmm… deberíamos salir ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Sakuno levantó la mirada, como si no lo creyera.

Los dos caminaban por del recinto, lleno de arboles y flores hermosas. Él no se giraba a verla, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no estaban haciendo nada, la miro de reojo y se dio cuenta que algo extraño le pasaba a ella. Estaba jugando con sus dedos, sus ojos iban de aquí para allá y parecía mirarlo de reojo cada cierto rato.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó.

-¿¡Qué?!-reacciono sonrojada-N-no, para nada… e-eesta todo bbbien.

Ryoma se detuvo por un rato, mirándola, Sakuno empezó a sentirse incomoda.

-Ryusaki…-empezó-¿Por qué tartamudeas tanto?

Sakuno hiso un puchero ante la pregunta, había olvidado lo pesado que era Ryoma y como le gustaba hacer sentir inferiores a los demás, pero más que nada era frio e insensible.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-pregunto mientras volvía a caminar, pero mirando el suelo, estaba algo enojada.

-Porque no es normal. Si no quieres contarme, está bien, de todas formas tenía que irme-dijo mirando el reloj. Luego espero a la reacción de Sakuno.

-¿Irte? ¿Tan pronto?

-Sí, tengo un partido pendiente.

-Pero… yo…-decía nerviosamente-Yo, aún no te cuento nada…

Ryoma sonrió al poder conseguir su objetivo.

Los dos se sentaron en un banco, mientras que ella trataba de buscar las palabras para empezar, seguía jugando con sus dedos.

-Cuando pequeña…-empezó-crecí en la casa de mis padres, ellos, bueno, la verdad era más mi padre… él… era muy exigente, quería que fuera perfecta en todos los aspectos, me mandaba a clases de reforzamiento, a distintos centros de deportes todas las semanas y también a clases de modales.

-Ryusaki…-la interrumpió.

Sakuno se giro nerviosamente hacía él.

-¿Q-q-ué pasa Ryoma?

-No tartamudeaste-

Sakuno se sonrojo y luego volvió a mirar sus manos, que ahora parecían que luchaban entre ellas por sus movimientos rápidos y cada vez más nerviosos.

-Ees pppor que nno te veía.

-¿Dices que soy el culpable?

-Nnnno, no es verdad-dijo moviendo sus brazos y su cabeza en forma de negación-Yyo no podría culparte de esto… ccuando pequeña tenía muchas responsabilidades y no estaba lista, cccuando hacía algo mal, mi padre… me encerraba en un cuarto oscuro y sucio por horas… la mayoría de las veces era porque no cumplía con los deportes-dijo, estaba riendo un poco, pero luego su rostro se entristeció-yo odiaba el deporte, con el alma… hasta que…

-¿Mmm… hasta que, qué?

-…Nada, no tiene importancia.

Los dos se levantaron y caminaron un poco más, Sakuno como era de costumbre hacía todo el esfuerzo de sacarle información a Ryoma sobre cómo había sido su vida luego que se había ido, él le contó de un par de torneos que había ganado y del que se aproximaba, él WTC (Word Tennis Cope) que se jugaría en unos cuatro meses.

-¡Eso es genial!-dijo animada, hasta que se dio cuenta que había llamado mucho su atención, Ryoma la miraba sorprendido.

-…-dijo desinteresado, levantó la mirada y vio que ya estaba atardeciendo-debo irme.

-¡NO!-gritó Sakuno, mientras lo tomaba del brazo con un poco de fuerza.

Hasta ahora nunca se había comportado de esa forma, Ryoma hasta se estaba preguntando cómo había llegado a un centro psiquiátrico alguien tan tranquila como Sakuno.

-Calma-le dijo Ryoma mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se sonrojo pero no lo soltó.

-No te vayas Ryoma-le rogó en un susurro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Debo irme.

Pero no lo soltaba.

Ryoma se quedo pensando un rato y pensó en algo para que pudiera irse sin problemas, caminaron juntos hasta la banca más cercana, la sentó en ella, que aún no lo soltaba.

-Ryusaki, cierra los ojos-le pidió Ryoma lo más amable que podía.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con miedo-¿Qué harás? ¿Te irás verdad?-dijo apretándole más el brazo.

-No… solo ciérralos, cree en mí-le pidió.

Sakuno le dio una última mirada de ruego y cerró los ojos lentamente, un lágrima salió de uno de ellos, se lo limpio rápidamente.

-Voy a ir por una Ponta ¿Quieres?

Ella asintió con la cabeza levemente.

-Voy por una ¿Está bien?

-No…

-Oye,tengo sed ¿No quieres que me muera de sed verdad?

-No…

Sakuno soltó lentamente el brazo de Ryoma, él se fue alejando de apocó, casi sin hacer ruido, hasta que algo lo detuvo.

-¡Ryoma!-gritó Sakuno desde la banca.

Él se giro hacia ella y la vio aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué pasa?

-…Vuelve pronto-

Ryoma sonrío y le dijo que no se preocupara, luego salió del centro psiquiátrico y se subió a su auto. Espero un rato, mientras pensaba si ya se había dado cuenta que no iba a volver.

¿Habría hecho lo correcto?

¿No habrá empeorado las cosas al venir?

_Unas horas después, en casa de Ryoma. Se encontraba tomando una Ponta en su sofá, viendo un partido de tenis, cuando su teléfono sonó._

_-¿Hola?_

_-Ryoma ¿Cómo salió todo?-pregunto Momoshiro._

_-Mmm… bien, eso creo._

_-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te dijo algo extraño? ¿Se altero?_

_-No, de hecho estaba como siempre, muy tranquila._

_-Bien, eso quiere decir que funciona._

_-¿Aún crees que soy la cura de esa niña?_

_-Claro que si… mañana iré a tu casa y pagare mi parte._

_-Bien._

_-No puedo creer que seas tan frió para pedir algo a cambio por ir a ver a Sakuno, debiste haberlo hecho por tu propia voluntad._

_-Tengo que practicar mi tenis antes del torneo y quedan pocos meses, no puedo perder el tiempo._

_-Bien… ¿Tienes conciencia que no todos los del equipo están en Japón?_

_-Vas a tener que conseguir gente… no seguiré yendo si me fallas._

_Momoshiro colgó sin decirle nada y __Ryoma volvió a ver su partido._


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos! Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído el fanfic y disculparme si cometo algunos errores (soy principiante) Algo que se me olvido decir antes y que es muy importante es que ninguno de estos personajes son míos sino del genio de Konomi Takeshi 3. Además ahora si voy a escribir bien el nombre del capitulo que se me pasó antes. Saludos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Lo lamento.**

Flash-Back

_En la casa de Tomoka._

_Horio daba vueltas de un lado a otro con cara preocupada, Tomoka estaba en la cocina preparando unos jugos de naranja, Momoshiro miraba como si reprendiera con los ojos a Ryoma, quien estaba sentado en el comedor con cara desinteresada._

_-¿A este paso será posible que se cure?-preguntó Tomoka a Ryoma, mientras le entregaba un vaso del jugo._

_-No tengo idea-respondió Ryoma indiferente._

_-¿Tienes acaso algún interés en esto?-pregunto Horio._

_-Ni lo preguntes, hasta se atrevió a pedir algo a cambio, ahora nos tiene a todos los del club de tenis a su servicio para que vaya a verla. Increíble-dijo Momoshiro._

_Ryoma dio un sorbo a su jugo y no dijo nada._

_-Tranquilos, debemos agradecerle que este aquí-dijo Tomoka dándole un jugo a Momo y su novio._

_-¿Pero acaso algo te dijo? ¿Pudiste hacer algo útil?-pregunto Horio._

_-No soy ningún psiquiatra-dijo Ryoma._

_-¿Te estás de chistosito?-preguntó enojado._

_-¡Ya no lo soporto! ¿Ryoma, acaso vez algo en Sakuno que no sea solo un trato?-pregunto Momoshiro a punto de explotar._

_Ryoma se levantó de su silla y se fue._

_Fin del Flash-Back_

-Lo lamento-dijo en voz casi inaudible, Ryoma estaba al lado de Sakuno en el mismo banco de ayer.

-¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?-pregunto como si nada.

Ryoma la miro sorprendido, pero pronto se controlo y se puso serio.

-¿Acaso… cuando abriste los ojos…?

-¿Q-qué? Estabas ahí-dijo sonriendo, algo nerviosa ante la mirada de Ryoma-Yo te vi.

Ryoma no supo que decir, más que un ''Claro… así fue'', no podía preguntar qué había pasado con detalles o todo se complicaría.

-E-estas muy extraño hoy…

-Puede ser-dijo mirando a otro lado.

Ryoma invito a que se levantara y que caminaran otro rato por el patio, luego entraron y caminaron por los pasillos, Sakuno le contaba y le señalaba todos los puntos del centro psiquiátrico, con los nervios de punta, pero feliz de tenerlo a su lado. Ryoma trataba de escucharla y no sorprenderse demasiado, no quería que lo viera diferente, ya sabía que eso no era bueno, así que solo actuó como siempre, indiferente y hasta distraído, a veces como si no la escuchara, resultando en algunas pequeñas risitas de la joven que le parecía divertido el actuar de él.

-¿Sabes Ryoma?-pregunto Sakuno, en una de esas risitas.

-¿Qué?-pregunto algo desenfocado ante la repentina pregunta.

-No has cambiado en nada… -Sakuno por primera vez levanto la vista y con un pequeño sonrojo le hablo sin tartamudear a los ojos- Es un alivio…-dijo finalmente y luego volvió a mirar a otro lado rápidamente, antes que el aliento se le acabara.

-Hmp…-pronuncio sin saber que decir, otra vez.

Casi al fin del recorrido, Ryoma pudo divisar una maquina de refrescos, a un costado de la recepción. Recordó lo de ayer y se pregunto qué hubiera pasado, quiso imaginarse a Sakuno reaccionado a su llegada con una Ponta, pero no pudo, solo veía a la chica decepcionada y triste porque nunca hubiera llegado.

-Ryusaki-le interrumpió, ya que ella había estado hablando sobre algo.

-¿Ah? ¿P-pasa algo?

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿De nuevo?-pregunto extrañada.

-Solo hazlo.

Sakuno obedeció y espero en ese lugar, cerca de la puerta de entrada, con la luz del atardecer a un lado y con los ojos cerrados.

Ryoma camino hacia la maquina, saco unas monedas y tomo las dos Pontas de moras, camino de vuelta hacía Sakuno, cuando se detuvo a verla, tan hermosa y tranquila como nunca, parecía la estatua de un ángel y una clase de espina se enterró en su corazón, algo de culpa por algo, tal vez por lo cruel que había sido en el pasado, tal vez por ocultarle que solo venía a verla porque había hecho un trato con todos los del club de Saigaku o tal vez por dejarla sola esperando por sabe cuánto tiempo. Ahora podría hacerse una idea de que había sucedido.

-Toma-le dijo extendiéndole la bebida.

Sakuno levanto la mano derecha, más alto que la mano de Ryoma, hacía su rostro, pero su rostro se extraño al no sentir nada.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ryoma extrañado.

Sakuno abrió sus ojos y lo miro fijamente, Ryoma trago saliva ante los grades ojos carmesí que pronto reaccionaron con timidez ante el contacto visual.

-A-ayer m-me entregaste la Ponta tocando el lado derecho de mi rostro-dijo.

Ryoma solo pudo imaginárselo, pero luego quiso saber más, ella solo pensó que no se acordaba y no le extrañaba, era Ryoma, así que se sentaron en las sillas de la recepción y mientras que atardecía y los dos tomaban la Ponta, Sakuno le contaba que había pasado.

-Ayer… bueno, después que te fuiste por la Ponta, debo decir que te demoraste mucho…

-¿Cuánto?-la interrumpió con ojos avergonzados.

-N-no mucho-le sonrió-no te preocupes-le trato de tranquilizar.

-¿Cuánto crees que fue?-insistió.

-Mmm… ¿Unos 45 minutos?

Ryoma casi se atraganta con la Ponta.

-¡Tanto!... hmp!-se aclaro la garganta-Es decir, yo… estaba mala la maquina, por eso demore.

-¡Ah! Qué bueno entonces que la repararan. Hoy fuiste muy rápido.

-Sí, pero continúa, es que no recuerdo bien que paso…

-T-tú volviste y me pusiste la Ponta aquí-dijo tocándose el rostro en la parte derecha-Y cuando abrí los ojos, ahí estabas, me dijiste que era tarde y que debías irte, yo te rogué que no te fueras, entonces, como si nada , me dijiste que no había problema, así que me acompañaste a mi cuarto y me despediste en la puerta, me dijiste que te quedarías en otro cuarto y que me vendrías a buscar a la misma hora, y así fue-dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Ryoma acompaño a Sakuno a su cuarto, le prometió lo mismo que había imaginado ella ayer, que estaría en un cuarto cercano y que la vendría a buscar a la misma hora. La miro por última vez, contemplándola y ella lo miro por última vez, como para que no se le olvidara detalle de su rostro, sonrojada como tomate se despidió. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando volvió a sentir esa espina en su corazón y se detuvo y la llamó.

-Ryusaki-

-¿S-si?

-Lo lamento-dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Tú solo… perdóname.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo-dijo finalmente.

-Pero…

-Hazlo, por favor.

-Bueno, aunque no sé por qué… yo… te perdono Ryoma.

Ryoma volvía caminando hacía su auto, se le había hecho tarde y el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer por completo cuando sintió un viendo muy frio a un costado de su rostro. Se detuvo y se quedo pensando.

-Eso fue…-susurró.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Sin importancia.**

Sakuno dormía en la cama de arriba (esta era de dos pisos) Abajo su compañera dormía como roca, debajo de una almohada y con una pierna fuera. Sakuno soñaba que estaba en las puertas de una iglesia, sostenía un ramo de orquídeas y usaba un vestido de novia, entonces las puertas se abrían y al fondo, en la capilla estaba él, Ryoma, esperándola. Ella corría para llegar a su lado, entonces se despertó. Decepcionada de que el sueño se hubiera terminado, giró su mirada y lo vio, estaba allí, durmiendo a su lado. (Como antes había dicho, Sakuno se imagina a Ryoma y cree que de verdad está con ella).

Una risa suave se escuchaba en la habitación de Sakuno, ella reía en medio de la noche, acostada en su cama miraba a su izquierda y se imagina a Ryoma a su lado, imaginaba que dormía y que ella le hacía caras con sus dedos. -¿Ryoma…?-le pregunto -¿Ryoma… estas dormido?-esperó un poco, pero él no le respondió-¿Sabes? Estoy muy feliz de que estés conmigo… ¿Tú también lo estas…?

Se acurruco más a él, cerró los ojos y en un susurro le pregunto _¿Te imaginas si nos casáramos?_ Rió bajito _Imposible ¿Verdad?_ Levanto su mirada y pudo distinguir una sonrisa.

…

Al otro día, Ryoma llegaba a Centro Psiquiátrico con una canasta de comida. Ayer había hablado con Osakada y ella le había insistido que tuvieran una cita, decía que de esa forma tal vez Sakuno se sentiría con más confianza de hablar o algo parecido. Después de negarse muchas veces, Ryoma tuvo que acceder, con la condición de que ella preparara todo, así que no tenía idea de que había en esa canasta.

Sakuno se sorprendió al verlo en su puerta con cara de fastidiado, cuando vio lo que tenía en su mano se sonrojo hasta las uñas.

-¿Quieres…-suspiro- ir de picnic?

Sakuno le pidió un segundo y se encerró en su habitación, se peino nerviosamente el cabello y se estiro su delantal y salió de nuevo.

-L-lamento n-no tener ma-más ropa-se disculpo avergonzada y haciendo una reverencia.

-Estas bien así-dijo empezando a caminar.

Sakuno salió detrás de él casi corriendo, ¡Espérame! Le gritó.

Ryoma busco un lugar apartado, casi a las afueras había un pequeño conjunto de árboles y arbustos con flores, en una pequeña colina puso el mantel y empezó a sacar lo que tenía en la canasta, tratando de aguantar su sorpresa con cada cosa que se encontraba, al final había sido Osakada la que había hecho todo.

Sakuno miraba casi paralizada todo el espectáculo, estaba en frente de él, de su príncipe, y estaba en… ¿Una cita?

-R-Ryoma ¿Te ayudo?-pregunto para romper el hielo.

-No-dijo concentrado aún en su tarea.

Había un bento para cada uno, Pontas de Mora, una fuente mediana para poner una pocas frutas, unas servilletas de colores, estaba todo bien hasta que termino y encontró una rosa. - ¿_Qué?... ¿Y esto?... ¿Se comé? -_ Giró disimuladamente a Sakuno, quien estaba mirando su bento con infantil inocencia.

-Hmp…-aclaró su garganta.

Ella levanto su mirada y se sonrojo.

-¿S-si?

-Ten-dijo dándole la rosa.

Sakuno quedo en estado de shock, tardo en asumir lo que pasaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas y de pronto recordó, ayer le había mencionado a Ryoma algo sobre casarse… ¿Estaría acaso él…? ¡No! ¡Imposible!

-Ryusaki-la llamó a la realidad-¿La quieres o no?

Sakuno estiro su mano temblorosa y tomó la rosa, la miró como si fuera a encontrar algo en ella, mientras Ryoma la miraba a ella con cara pensativa.

-¿Sabes porque estás aquí?-le preguntó.

-Yo…-se sonrojo- tuve un problema con alguien…

Ryoma disimulo lo incomodo que estaba.

-¿Recuerdas quien era?

Sakuno se quedo callada por unos segundos, estaba recordando algo, seguramente se acordaba de él, pensó Ryoma, pero su respuesta lo sorprendió.

-No…-dijo ella.

Sin creerle mucho, Ryoma siguió preguntando.

-¿Creerías que pudiera ser yo…?

-No…-le sonrío. Una sonrisa que lo dejo navegando en las nueves por un rato-Es imposible… Como lo que te dije ayer.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Escuchaste verdad…?-pregunto bajando la mirada.

_¿De qué está hablando?_

-Claro que si-respondía con su aire de superioridad.

-¡De verdad!-reacciono asustada, sus ojos brillaban y sus manos se juntaron en su pecho-¿Y qué piensas sobre eso?

-¿Qué pienso? ¿Qué te gustaría que pensara?

-P-pues… yo… solo quisiera que me digieras… si aceptarías o no.

-Bien… entonces, supongo que acepto-respondió como si nada-¿Feliz?

Sakuno trago saliva y por primero vez pudo aguantar su mirada más de cinco segundos.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Sakuno sonrió y luego dejo su rosa en sus piernas y con mucho ánimo le dijo que comieran sus respectivos bentos, Ryoma levantaba la mirada hacía ella cada segundo, mientras esta comía son una sonrisa permanente en su rostro, sintió como algo le hacía click en alguna parte de su estomago y llegaba a su corazón.

Mientras que Sakuno no sabía cómo disimular su alegría, iba a abalanzarse a él, pero no tenía el valor, iba a decirle que lo amaba, pero estaba cohibida ante la seguridad de Ryoma. No podía creerlo.

No debe ser importante… Pensó Ryoma.

_En la casa de Tomoka, el teléfono sonó a las cinco de la tarde, Ryoma esperaba que llegara Kaoru (hoy era su turno)._

_-¿Hola?_

_-¿Tomo-chan?_

_-¿Sakuno? ¿Cómo… cómo pudiste llamar?_

_Ryoma levanto su mirada hacía Osakada desde la mesa de la cocina._

_-Me escabullí…_

_-Ten cuidado por favor…-le rogó._

_-Está bien… ahora todo estará bien…_

_-¿Qué pasó?-pregunto aún preocupada._

_-Ryoma… ha dicho que si._

_-¿Qué Ryoma dijo qué?-preguntó girando a verlo, Ryoma solo levanto los hombros con cara de inocente._

_-¿Qué hiciste Ryoma?-le golpeo la cabeza Oreo con su tazón de café._

_-¿Qué?-le pregunto enojado._

_-Él… va a cazarse conmigo._

_-¡¿QUÉ?!_

_Tomoka salto del susto y soltó el auricular de un tirón._

_-¡¿Qué paso?!-se acerco asustado Horio._

_-Sakuno… va a cazarse._

_-¿Qué? ¿Con…?-pregunto girando su cabeza a Ryoma._

_Tomoka asintió con la cabeza. Los dos lo miraron como si vieran a un fantasma._

_-¿Qué?-preguntó Ryoma molesto._

* * *

**¡Hola! Solo quería decirles a todos que tengan una bonita navidad y agradecerles por seguir leyendo mi fanfic. Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Actuando de forma extraña**

Ryoma salía del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla y con unos shorts y sandalias. El teléfono inalámbrico sonó desde el pasillo de su departamento.

-¿Hola?-contesto.

-Echizen, soy Tezuka-se escucho la voz fría del ex capitán.

Ryoma no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, pero pronto sonrío de soberbia.

-¿Por qué llamas?

-Me entere de todo. Voy a jugar contigo, hoy a las cuatro, no tengo más tiempo, me voy de vuelta a Alemanía a las ocho, así que llega puntual.

Cortó.

Ryoma sonrío y se siguió secando el cabello mientras volvía a su cuarto a cambiarse.

- _A las cuatro en las canchas callejeras de tenis, cerca de tren._

Tezuka estaba tirando pelotas cuando Ryoma llegó a la cancha, sonrío de lejos, puso su bolso en él piso y sacó su raqueta. Caminó hasta el centro de su lado de la cancha, mientras la probaba, luego se puso en posición de receptor y lo miro frente a frente.

-Tira-dijo.

- _Esa mañana con Sakuno._

Ryoma había ignorado a Sakuno toda la mañana, no podía negar que estaba asustado ¿De verdad iba a casarse? No podía ser verdad… Por otra parte Sakuno parecía ida, no estaba presente, cuando Ryoma se dio cuenta le dio más miedo ¿Estaría pensando en la boda? ¿Se habría olvidado de todo? ¿Ahora qué le ocurría a esa niña?

Los dos estaban sentados en el mismo lugar del picnic. Ryoma no aguantó más y le preguntó.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó sin mirarla.

-N-n-no n-nada-respondió nerviosa.

Él sonrío.

-Si no me lo dices está bien, pero tengo que hacer algo ahora, así que adiós-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Dijiste que te quedarias para siempre...-susurró triste.

-¿Cuándo dije que me iría?-le pregunto dándole la espalda.

Sakuno lo miró confundida.

Él suspiro – Voy a ver un partido –

-¿Un partido?

-Si ¿Quieres venir? Prepare la televisión y tengo hasta palomitas-bromeó irónico.

-Etto… ¡Si, vamos!-dijo muy animada, poniéndose de pie y caminando a su lado.

Ryoma abrió la puerta a un cuartito blanco, con una mesita con dos vasos, una botella de jugo de Ponta de moras y un bol de palomitas ENORME. La televisión era una antigua y ancha, pero grande. Las ventanas que habían daban a la calle, Sakuno camino hacía ellas y se quedo mirando las personas que pasaban por ahí y los autos, sintió algo raro en su corazón, algo de nostalgia. Ryoma encendió la TV y se sentó con los dos vasos ya servidos, Sakuno se sentó junto a él y tomó su vaso, luego Ryoma puso las palomitas entre ellos, algo que tuvieron que estar controlando todo el partido porque de vez en cuando se caía.

Ryoma estuvo tan concentrado en el partido de tenis que Sakuno pudo regodearse mirándolo sin que este se diera cuenta.

Cuando se fueron a un descanso, Ryoma se dio cuenta que Sakuno está pensativa.

-Hey…-la llamó a tierra con un leve codazo.

-¿Eh?-pregunto mirándolo de vuelta, pronto se sonrojo y bajo la mirada-Lo siento, estaba pensando…

-Me di cuenta ¿Qué pasa?

Sakuno miro sus manos que jugaban nerviosas. Ryoma volteo la mirada para no incomodarla y suspiro.

-Estas muy rara Ryusaki-le dijo-¿Tienes algo que te está molestando? ¿No quieres ver más el partido?

-¡N-no, no es eso!-respondió-Es solo que...-suspiro-… Voy a tener mi consulta mensual mañana.

-¿Consulta mensual?

-Tengo que responder algunas preguntas al psiquiatra que me atiende y él verá mis avances… _si es que tengo…_

-¿Y qué te pregunta?

Sakuno lo miro por un segundo y luego se puso nerviosa. El partido comenzó de nuevo.

_ -Con Tezuka esa tarde._

Ryoma y él jugaron aproximadamente dos horas y media, devolvían los tiros con fuerza hasta el último punto. Resultado, un empate, era definitivo, se estaba haciendo tarde y atardecía, de hecho ya estaba terminando el ocaso y el cielo ya estaba casi negro.

Los dos se sentaron agotados, cada uno en su lado de la cancha.

Ryoma se apoyó en sus manos mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y veía el último brillo del alba.

-¿Eres feliz Echizen?-preguntó Tezuka descolocándolo.

Ryoma lo miro confundido, Tezuka sostenía una botella de agua y sudaba tanto como él.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó.

-Porque engañar a una niña que ha sido herida, no puede hacer feliz a alguien.

Ryoma primero frunció el ceño y luego río.

-¿Es por Ryusaki? No fue mi idea…

-Pero aceptaste… dime… ¿Qué harás cuando sepa que no vas a casarte con ella?¿Qué no la amas?

-Nunca le dije eso.

-Pero ella lo piensa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Tezuka no le contesto, en vez de eso le siguio discutiendo.

-Estas siendo inconsciente Ryoma.

Ryoma se puso de pie para irse.

-Si de verdad no te das cuenta o no te interesa Ryusaki, entonces vete, prometo venir a pagar mi parte y hacer que los demás lo sigan haciendo a cambio.

-¿De verdad?-sonrío irónico-¿Y si no quiero?

-Entonces, o eres alguien realmente cruel, o estas sintiendo algo por Ryusaki…

Ryoma río de nuevo.

-Te aseguro que no es lo segundo-

-¿Y si lo fuera? De cualquier modo díselo… si algo te importa…

_ -Con Sakuno esa mañana._

El partido continuó, Ryoma ya no estaba tan atento, la miraba de reojo a veces y no podía evitar pensar en lo que le había mencionado. ¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba tanto de esas consultas? ¿Por qué parecía haberse olvidado de la boda?

Terminó el partido.

-Gracias por esto-susurro Sakuno.

-Está bien ¿Estas cansada?

Sakuno miró a otro lado, tenía un aire triste.

-Ryoma... Creo que... lo de la boda... no puede ser.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sin ocultar su asombro.

-Eso... yo... estaba bromeando-dijó dandole una sonrisa, pero eso no lo dejó tranquilo, de hecho le preocupo más. Algo no iba bien.

-Ryusaki, de verdad ¿Estás bien?

-Si… yo… solo necesito dar una vuelta…

Ryoma se puso de pie con ella.

-Sola.

Sakuno salió del cuarto, Ryoma se rascó la cabeza confundida. Miro el vaso de jugo de moras de Sakuno.

Estaba lleno.

_ -En el edificio donde vive Ryoma, esa noche._

Ryoma entro por la puerta principal, subió por el ascensor y cuando llego al piso 20 se detuvo, entro a su departamento, tiro las llaves en la mesita de al lado de la puerta y se sacó su abrigo, dejándolo en el sofá. Miró por la ventana a la calle, algunas personas caminaban solas y los autos pasaban, tal cual Sakuno lo había hecho. Posó su mano en su corazón.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque siento esto?- se preguntó.

En lo más hondo de su conciencia sabía que estaba mal, que no podía seguir engañándola, que aún no era tarde, pero ese día lo había visto claramente, sentía algo por ella. Cuando la vio alejarse sola, cuando la vio mirar por la ventana con nostalgia, cuando se distrajo en el partido. Quería saber lo que le ocurría, estaba preocupado y no sabía cómo calmarse. Estaba a punto de seguirla, pero su orgullo se lo negó. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era seguir, pero no porque fuera cruel, es solo que no soportaba la idea de verla triste, y por su culpa.

Suspiro.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

**La verdad de ese día**

Ryoma entró al centro psiquiátrico con una caja de chocolates en su mano derecha y la otra en su bolsillo. Camino por el pasillo que tenía ventanas hacía el patío, dobló en una esquina y se detuvo. Ella estaba ahí, al fondo, en una silla, llorando.

Caminó rápidamente hacía ella.

-Ryusaki-la llamó.

Ella levantó la vista, estaba con los ojos rojos, tratando desesperadamente de limpiarse las lagrimas.

-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó tratando de disimular su gran preocupación.

Ella bajó la mirada. No dijo nada. Estaba avergonzada.

Él miró la puerta que tenía al frente, decía: **Dr. Kada** _especialista en psiquiatría._

Ryoma irrumpió estrepitosamente en la oficina, cerró la puerta, pudo ver a un doctor ya con edad, que escribía en una libreta unos apuntes.

-¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-¿Por qué esta llorando? ¿Qué le hiso?

-Oh… así que eres amigo de Sakuno… No puedo decir nada de lo que se habla en las consultas, es privado, lo siento.

-¡Pero por qué tiene que hacerla llorar!

Ryoma salió y vio la silla desocupada en el pasillo, entonces salió corriendo en búsqueda de Sakuno.

Corrió por todo el centro, fue a su cuarto, no estaba, al banco en que siempre se sentaban, no estaba, al árbol, tampoco. Se detuvo cansado en medio del patío cuando diviso una maquina de refrescos, ella estaba ahí, la miraba y la tocaba con una de sus manos, como perdida en otro mundo.

Corrió hacía ella, cuando estuvo a su lado la miró desesperado, no tenía tiempo de disimular sus sentimientos, estaba preocupado y no podía negarlo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Por qué desapareces así como así? ¡No vez que estaba preocupado!-gritó para luego abrazarla fuertemente.

Sakuno despertó de su sueño en los brazos de Ryoma, miró hacía riba, pero no pudo ver su cara, estaba apoyada en su hombro.

-¿Q-qué te pasa Ryoma?-preguntó preocupada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa a ti?-le preguntó separándose.

Sakuno lo miró asombrada, luego pareció recordar todo y bajo su mirada.

-Lo lamento… no sabía que hacía… me pasa seguido después de esas consultas.

…

Después de que calmarse, Ryoma sacó dos Jugos de Moras de la maquina, se sentó en el piso junto a Sakuno, apoyados en la maquina.

-¿Para qué tienen estas maquinas si ustedes no manejan dinero?

-Para el personal-respondió mirando su Jugo de Mora.

Ryoma recordó la caja de chocolates y se la pasó, Sakuno sonrojada la recibió con manos temblorosas y luego le dio una de sus más bellas sonrisas.

-Gracias…-

Ryoma no dijo nada y miro a otro lado, mientras Sakuno quedaba pensativa otra vez, ahora parecía que algo la perturbaba.

–Ya no te veo…

-¿Qué?

-En las noches, ya no te veo, cuando te vas, ya no estás más… sé que no te quedas… ya sé que no te quedaras para siempre.

Ryoma quedó tan sorprendido que se empezó a ahogar.

-Está bien… supongo que eso me muestra la verdad… tampoco te casaras conmigo ¿Verdad?

Ryoma la miró dudoso ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Ryusaki?

-Claro que si… lo prometí.

-Pero no cumpliste lo primero…

-Eso… yo… no puedo quedarme aunque quiera.

Sakuno se puso de pie y dejó el jugo y los chocolates en el piso.

-¡Hey!-la llamó Ryoma-¿Qué te pasa?

Sakuno se detuvo y con lágrimas en los ojos se giró.

-Ya no vuelvas…

En la casa de Tomoka…

Tomoka le sirvió una taza de té, mientras ella y Orio se sentaban a su lado.

-¿Te dijo eso?-preguntó Orio.

-Mm-asintió.

-Está volviendo…-susurro Tomoka.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Ryoma.

-Ella ya no está alucinando y razona con lógica… pero… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó antes?

-Estaba llorando… y ya no quiere verme, creo que todo es por esa famosa consulta semanal, mensual, no lo se…

Tomoka y Orio se miraron.

-Debieras ir con Sumire-sensei-dijo Orio.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella puede decirte que le pasa a Sakuno.

Ryoma llamó a la puerta de la casa de Sumire, esperó unos minutos y le abrió la misma entrenadora de siempre, solo que no llevaba ropa deportiva y tenía un aire triste. Ryoma se presentó, aunque ella lo había reconocido, lo hiso pasar y sentarse en el sofá, ella se sentó en una silla al frente de él y le preguntó a que venía.

-¿Qué quieres Ryoma?-preguntó desanimada.

-Voy al grano ¿Qué problema tiene su nieta con las consultas?

-Oh… ¿Ahora te interesa Sakuno?

-Respóndame.

-Pero que irrespetuoso eres, como tú padre…-gruñó-¿Por qué quieres saber?

Ryoma se quedo callado, algo incomodo desvio su mirada al piso, Sumire se dio cuenta y como si hubiera entendido lo que pasaba le dijo- Oh… ya veo… Te gusta-Ryoma la miró tratando de no parecer sorprendido.

-Es más complicado que eso-afirmó.

-Si tanto quieres saber entonces te lo diré...-empezó-En cada consulta mensual Sakuno debe recordar con detalle lo que vio ese día…

-¿Qué día?

-El que hiso que ella terminara así.

-¿No habrá sido…?

-El día en que te fuiste-asintió.

-Entonces lo recuerda…-susurro.

-Así es… Pero no eres tú el culpable-dijo con aire despreocupado.

-¿No?-preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Claro que no! Las chicas son rechazadas todo el tiempo y nadie se vuelve loco por eso… bueno, no al punto de entrar a un centro psiquiátrico.

-¿Entonces?

Sumire guardo silencio, como si no quisiera seguir hablando.

-¿Entonces?-insistió.

-Su padre ¿Te ha hablado de él?

Ryoma recordó lo poco que había hablado de él, fue el primer día que la fue a ver, había dicho que era el culpable de que tartamudeara.

-Ese hombre… él sí que estaba loco…-suspiro-Ese día… Él mató a la madre de Sakuno…

-¿Qué?-preguntó atontado.

-Si… y ella pudo ver esa horrible escena justo después de volver del aeropuerto… luego tuvo el accidente… el doctor dice que su inconsciente la hace olvidar todo lo que paso ese día, aún así ella ha ido recordando todo, de hecho no me cabe duda que recuerda perfectamente que la rechazaste… ella me lo dijo una vez… prácticamente me lo gritó, fue una vez después de esas famosas consultas, salió llorando y me dijo que me fuera, que lo único que hacía era recordarle más y más ese día… pero parece que a ti te ama tanto que puede soportarte.

-Hmp…-Ryoma se movió en la silla nerviosa-¿Pero… por qué?

-¿Por qué la mató? Él tenía problemas mentales… siempre le daba órdenes a Miu (la madre de Sakuno)… y a Sakuno siempre la quiso convertir en una niña perfecta… pero en el caminó ella quedo muy traumada y terminó siendo torpe, como tú la conociste… así que Miu la mando conmigo, para que Sakuno no sufriera. Ese día… no sé por qué… Sakuno fue a su casa… y los vio… luego del accidente Etzu (el padre de Sakuno) fue internado… en el mismo centro que esta Sakuno ahora… pero… el murió.

-¿Cómo?

-No se sabe… solo murió un día y eso fue… sin signos de enfermedad, ni rastros de algún veneno, nada… yo creo que murió de tristeza… él no era un mal hombre cuando Miu lo conoció, hasta yo lo quería, pero luego fue diagnosticado de Esquizofrenia y tenía ataques muy seguido… hasta que paso lo que pasó…

Ryoma salió de la casa de Sumire con un aire diferente, ahora que sabía la verdad se preguntaba porque Sakuno lo quería tanto, y como pudo él ser tan idiota de burlarse de ella por ser torpe y de ser tan cruel ese día. Caminó hacía su camioneta y fue rumbo al Centro Psiquiatrico, era de noche y no se permitían las visitas, pero tenía que entrar, estaba decidido. Llamó a la puerta de vidrio de la entrada, un guardia se acerco al rato, lo miró como reconociendo su rostro, sacó una llave y abrió la puerta asomando solo la cabeza.

-No se permiten visitas-dijo de inmediato.

-Tengo que verla… déjeme pasar-

-No puedo, vallase-dijo a punto de cerrar.

Ryoma golpeo la puerta asustando al guardia.

-Tengo que entrar-dijo-¿Qué quiere a cambio?

El guardia quedo pensativo un rato, pesó que si no aceptaba de cualquier modo ese chico iba a romper la puerta.

-T-tengo un hijo… y tú eres su ídolo… ¿Me darías un autógrafo?

…

Ryoma camino rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Sakuno. Tocó la puerta un par de veces pero nadie abrió, así que sacó la llave que le había dado el guardia y abrió la puerta. Sakuno dormía tranquilamente en la cama da arriba, aunque nadie usaba la de abajó. No sabía dónde estaba su compañera ni le interesaba, solo fue hacia ella y la sacudió hasta que ella despertara.

Sakuno se despertó y lo vio, casi saltó del susto-¡¿Ryoma?! ¿No es un sueño?-preguntó tocando su rostro.

-No… yo venía para…-dijo arrodillándose-…pedirte perdón.

Sakuno se sonrojo a más no poder, trato de controlar su corazón que latía mil por hora, se sentó en la cama mirando a Ryoma aún sin creerlo.

-Perdóname Sakuno Ryusaki por mentirte-dijó haciendo una reverencia-Por ser cruel e insensible, también perdóname. Esta vez prometo quedarme para siempre.

Hubo un silencio eterno, hasta que Sakuno se lanzó al piso a abrazarlo fuertemente. Ryoma no entendía que pasaba hasta que escuchó el llanto de ella, la abrazo de vuelta y con más fuerza.

-Espera…-susurró Ryoma-Aún no termino.

Sakuno se separó lentamente mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-¿Q-que e-es?-preguntó.

-Solo hay una forma en la que eso pase...-entonces él buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo, a Sakuno se le abrieron los ojos hasta el límite de la sorpresa-… Y es de esta manera…

Ryoma abrió la cajita dejando ver un anillo de oro con detalles de plata-Es de tu abuela… me los dio cuando fui a verla esta tarde…

-¿Fu-fuiste con m-mi abuela?

-Si… me lo dijo todo… y es que tú no me querías decir nada-le regaño.

Sakuno lo miró avergonzada.

-En fin… Sakuno Ryusaki… ¿Te casarías conmigo?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Confesiones.**

**…**

_En la casa de Sumire._

_-Tengo que pedirle algo…-le dijo Ryoma mirando a Sumire quien parecía algo sorprendida de que le pidiera algo._

_-¿Qué sería?_

_-La mano de su nieta…_

_-¡¿Qué?!-por primera vez en toda la visita pudo ver a su antigua entrenadora surgir desde alguna parte._

_-Creo que la amo-dijo como si nada._

_-¿Estas de mente Echizen?_

_-Si… creo que estoy perdiendo la razón…_

_-Voy a preguntártelo de nuevo ¿Seguro que estas bien?_

_-No. Cambiando de tema ¿No tendrá por casualidad un anillo que me facilite?_

_-¡¿Qué?!-le gritó por segunda vez parándose de la silla a punto de abalanzársele._

**…**

Ryoma estaba acostado junto a Sakuno en la cama de arriba, ella tenía apoyada su cabeza en su pecho, le había tomado tiempo controlar su respiración, pero aún estaba sonrojada. Ryoma miraba el techo gris pensativo.

-Hay algo… que debo decir otra vez… Perdón-dijó Ryoma.

-¿De nuevo? ¿Por qué?

-Por engañarte y decir que me quedaría para siempre…

-Ah… eso… pues la verdad es que yo fui la culpable-Sakuno sonrío-imagine que de verdad sucedería… así que cuando ese viento frio tocó mi mejilla de verdad te ví… ahora, después de la consulta me doy cuenta que fue mentira… pero no tuya, de mi mente…

-Yo me aproveche…

-No pasa nada…-Sakuno estiro su mano hacia arriba y Ryoma pudo ver el anillo brillar en su dedo-Ahora sé que no te irás, no por el anillo o por que nos vallamos a casar... Si no p-porque se que p-por fin oc-cupo un lugar en tu corazón...

Ryoma sonrío.

-Sigo preguntándome que pasó hoy…

-El Dr. Kada me hizo recordar a mi padre… todo de él… veras… hay algo que no te he dicho aún…

Ryoma bajo la mirada para verla y puso atención.

-Yo… termine aquí porque veía a mi padre… lo veía en todos lados… siempre recordando algún momento en el paso en que actuaba cruel conmigo o con mi madre… empezaba a gritar como loca y corría… corría a cualquier parte y me perdía… solo quería huir…

-Por eso te perdiste hoy…

Sakuno asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero ya no lo veo… creo que es… por ti…

Ryoma aclaro su garganta, pensó en lo que le dijo Sumire. ¿Ella recordaría de verdad lo que paso en el aeropuerto?

-…La otra vez-empezó Ryoma-Me dijiste que era imposible que yo te hiriera… cuando te pregunte si podía ser yo la razón de que estuvieras aquí.

-Si… lo recuerdo… ¿Por qué?

-Ese día… el que me fui a Estados Unidos ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sakuno guardo silencio, estaba pensando en algo, pero Ryoma no supo decidirse si era sobre él o sobre su padre, o tal vez recordaba los dos.

-Si-

-Entonces… ¿Aún piensas lo mismo?

-Ryoma… creo que no sabes cuánto te conozco…

Ryoma se sintió algo confundido, pero prefirió que ella hablara.

-Yo sabía que ibas a rechazarme, sé que no te gustan las niñas torpes y tímidas como yo…

-Sí pero… tú eres…-trató de decir, pero le costaba la última palabra-… diferente.

Sakuno se sonrojo. Los dos estaban algo incómodos, no sabía que más decir hasta que a Ryoma le preguntó - ¿Entonces para que te declaraste? – Sakuno se sonrojo y sonrió a la vez.

-Porque… a veces no haces las cosas para que resulten como quieres… simplemente las haces porque piensas que es lo correcto… lo que trato de decir es que… para mí… lo correcto era que supieras que me gustabas… aunque me rechazaras… y tiraras mi bola de arroz al piso…

Ryoma se atragantó y empezó a toser nerviosamente.

-…L-Lo re-ecuer-d-das-trató de decir.

-Yo…t-te dije que recuerdo todo… ojala no fuera así…-Sakuno notó que Ryoma aún no se calmaba-¿Ryoma… estas bien?

Él se sentó en la cama y le dio la espalda-Si… creo…-y se aclaro la garganta.

-Ryoma-dijo sonriendo-También te perdono por eso…

-Eres demasiada buena conmigo… sufriste demasiado y me das el lujo de ser perdonado… eres muy rara Ryusaki…

-Es que ahora se… que de verdad estas arrepentido… lo puedo ver…

-Mmm… no le digas a nadie nunca sobre esto...

Sakuno se rió y asintió, se sentía tan extraña, pero feliz a la vez de ver a un Ryoma distinto, no a ese que mostraba cuando jugaba al tenis. Ryoma mientras tanto no estaba tranquilo, su cabeza iba a reventar de preocupación, ella lo estaba volviendo loco, no le había dicho a nadie, pero habían veces en que se la había imaginado, en la mañana, desayunando con él, en la calle, en su camioneta a su lado, estaba perdiendo la razón y la única cura parecía que era tenerla cerca, como ahora. Pero eso no era todo, había algo que debía decirle antes de casarse, el trato que había hecho a cambio de ir a verla. Respiro hondo y empezó.

-Hay algo… que no te he contado Ryusaki…

Sakuno sintió el tono extraño en que hablaba Ryoma, debía estar lista para escuchar algo que podría afectarle.

-No regresé por ti… yo… aún no sentía nada por ti cuando volví… todo fue porque hice un trato con Momoshiro, él debía conseguir que todos los titulares vinieran a jugar conmigo un partido todos los días para prepararme para un torneo… yo lo siento mucho, nunca pensé en cómo te sentirías, la verdad es que yo..

Sakuno se movió repentinamente haciendo que Ryoma parara de hablar, ella dio un salto hasta el piso y se dio vuelta para verlo a los ojos, no se veía triste, su rostro lo confundió por completo, no se lo esperaba.

-¿Cuándo es el torneo?-preguntó.

-¿Qué? En unos meses, pero Ryusaki…

-¿Cuándo? Quiero la fecha.

-El 24 de Noviembre, déjame hablar Ryusaki...

-Entonces tendré que salir antes para poder ir a verte jugar-sonrío.

Ryoma la quedo mirando descolocado.

-¿Salir de donde? Ryusaki me estas sacando de quicio…

Sakuno inflo sus cachetes y sonrojada le respondió-Pues de aquí, del centro psiquiátrico.

-Pero…

-V-voy a e-esforzarme, lo p-prometo.

-Ryusaki

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo hablar?

Sakuno se sonrojo y miró al piso avergonzada, empezó a jugar con sus dedos y movía sus pies como niña pequeña que era regañada.

-Si… lo siento.

Ryoma sonrío, pero luego se puso serio - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te molesto lo que te dije?

Sakuno aún actuando como niña pequeña le respondió – Por qué ahora sé que me quieres…

-¿Y?

-¡¿C-como q-que Y?!-preguntó elevando la vista ofendida, pero choco con los sorprendido ojos de Ryoma y volvió a bajar la mirada-Y-yo… a mi… s-solo me importa el ahora… s-si antes n-no te i-importaba e hiciste eso s-sin pensar… a mi no me importa… Ryoma…-Sakuno asomó su mirada a la de él y le dijo- Yo… te amo Ryoma.

Ryoma no sabía que decir, se quedo en silencio mucho rato, hasta que la vio y recordó todo lo que había pasado con ella, entonces sonrío y le puso la mano en la cabeza, le revolvió un poco el cabello y le dijo – Yo igual te amo Sakuno.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, nunca le había llamado por su nombrey le había dicho que la amaba, no pudo más que estar feliz y sonreír. Él le sonrío de vuelta.

-Eso es lo único que necesito… -le susurro ella y los dos se miraron con la luz de la luna reflejada en sus ojos. Ryoma se acercó un poco, Sakuno esperó quieta y pronto sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso.

Ryoma se separó y vio que ella estaba sonrojada y paralizada que parecía una estatua.

-Ryusaki… ¡Sakuno…! ¡REACCIONA!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Escape.**

Sakuno se despertó en su cama, en su pequeño cuarto, como todos los días. Miró a la ventana con rejas que dejaba entrar un pequeño rayo de Sol del amanecer. Asomó su cabeza a la cama de abajo, Kae era el nombre de su compañera que dormía en dirección a la pared, dándole la espalda. Es de cabello castaño claro y corto hasta los hombros, es muy delgada y su piel es dorada, aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados ahora, Sakuno sabía que los tenía de color verde azulado. ¿Cómo alguien así había terminado en un lugar como este? Se había preguntado muchas veces, ella era muy reservada así que nunca le dijo, pero desde aquella noche en que Ryoma se había infiltrado en el Centro Psiquiátrico todo había cambiado entre ellas.

…

Esa noche, antes de que Ryoma llegara, Sakuno despertaba después de escuchar unos ruidos en la cama de abajo, Kae estaba buscando algo debajo del colchón, parecía estar apurada.

-¿P-pasa algo?-pregunto Sakuno.

Kae se detuvo y la miró como advirtiéndole algo y con una seña le dijo que se callara.

-Silencio, no pueden descubrirme, no hoy…

Sakuno la miró confundida, Kae seguía buscando algo, hasta que su mano se detuvo en algo y con una cara de triunfo extrajo una pequeña pinza negra de debajo del colchón.

-¿U-una pinza?-susurro Sakuno. Esta vez Kae no el regaño ya que la voz de Sakuno había sido casi inaudible, ella por primera vez agradeció tener ese don.

-Es para abrir las puertas... voy a salir-le contesto y la miró con determinación-Y tú me ayudaras.

…

Desde entonces que Sakuno había ayudado a Kae a escapar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, había salido un par de veces después de ese día, según Kae, ella iba a ver a un antiguo amor que la esperaba en alguna parte de la ciudad que nunca le dijo por seguridad.

-Es una calle muy peligrosa Saku-le dijo una vez-Solo algunas personas pueden entrar y salir con vida. Ahí disparan y matan sin piedad…

-¿Por qué no le dices a él que se mude? Que te espere en un lugar más seguro…

Kae se rió.

-Porque es uno de ellos, de los que les gusta la adrenalina… pero lo amo a pesar de todo… Yo no pude seguir a su lado porque me obsesione con el sonido… el sonido de las balas… las escuchaba todo el tiempo…

-¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Por qué decidiste escaparte ahora y no antes o esperar a salir de aquí?

-Ya no las escucho… volví a la normalidad, no sé cómo pero un día hice el ejercicio de aferrarme a una imagen, la de que algún día yo y… él íbamos a estar juntos, en una casa pequeña cerca del mar. Desde que me tengo esa imagen en mi cabeza, ya no escucho los ruidos, siento que algún día esa imagen será realidad… ¿Has sentido la sensación de que al tener a alguien a tu lado… todo mejora?

Sakuno se sonrojo un poco, suspiro y sonrió con timidez – Cr-creo que si…

…

Ese día Ryoma fue a verla y Sakuno le contó sobre Kae y sus escapadas, sentados en aquel banco en que se habían sentado muchas veces a hablar. Después de escuchar el relato, Ryoma la miró algo enojado - ¿Sabes que eso te puede traer problemas si te descubren?

-N-no c-creo q-ue…

-Algún día pasara, estoy seguro.

-P-pero… K-kae es muy cuidadosa…

-¿Y que pasara entonces? Van a aumentarte el tiempo que estarás internada ¿Y si no vas a verme al torneo?

Sakuno sonrió-Si iré…-dijo en un susurro-¿C-cuando fijaremos la boda?-le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-¿Por qué?¿Aún no me crees que nos casaremos?-preguntó de nuevo serio.

-N-no es eso…-dijo Sakuno sonrojada-¿Y si estoy aquí para ese entonces?

-Podemos esperar… No estamos apurados ¿O sí?-pregunto mirándola de reojo.

-Yo…-Sakuno se puso nerviosa y giro su mirada a otro lado.

-¿Y si es así que? ¿Qué importa si nos casamos aquí?

Sakuno lo miró sorprendida.

-No me avergüenza… ni me importa… si quieres nos casamos mañana.

-¿Q-qué? N-no yo… no nos apura nada…

-Ya lo decidí, nos casaremos aquí-dijo decidido.

-¡¿Qué?!-le gritó asustada-¿Pero como…?

-Ya esta, lo decidí, ahora que día, no lo sé… ¿Por qué no un día antes de que salgas?

-¡Ryoma!

-¿Qué?-le preguntó enojado-¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿P-por q-ué…?

Ryoma la miró directamente a los ojos, cosa que la puso nerviosa y la hizo sonrojar como tomate – Porqué es aquí donde me enamore de ti –dijo y luego miró a otro lado tan rápido e incomodo que se apuro a cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo decías que ayudabas a escapar a tu amiga?

-¿Quieres saber?

-Con detalle.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó algo nerviosa.

…

/Esa noche/

Sakuno sabía que algo se le había ocurrido a Ryoma con lo que le había contado sobre Kae, estaba a punto de fugarse del Centro Psiquiátrico, miraba por la ventana con rejas la Luna que ahora estaba tan grande que iluminaba con facilidad todo el patio, era una dificultad más que debía zafar para llegar a donde la esperaba Ryoma. La risa suave de Kae la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Los lugares han cambiado-dijo ella.

-E-es verdad-le sonrió.

-Tranquila, voy a cumplir con mi rol, no dejare que te vean. Sera una forma de agradecerte por todas las veces que te di problemas y que tú me has protegido. Gracias pequeña.

Kae sacó su pinza de debajo del colchón y se lo pasó con las dos manos a Sakuno.

-Ya sabes cómo usarlo.

Sakuno asintió algo nerviosa.

-No debes usar mucha fuerza o se rompe. Debes traerme uno nuevo si no.

Sakuno de nuevo asintió.

-¿Sabes que al volver no puedo ayudarte verdad?

Sakuno asintió otra vez.

-Se valiente Saku, ya verás que saldrá todo bien.

Las dos se sonrieron.

…

Ryoma miró su reloj que marcaba las 23:15 hrs. Apoyado en su camioneta negra, suspiro y algo de vapor frió le salió de la boca, se acurruco en su abrigo y esperó a que Sakuno no se perdiera ya que le había dicho que la esperaba una cuadra más allá del Centro Psiquiatrico, esperaba que nadie la viera tampoco, ya que no iba con ropa muy ordinaria ahora que lo recordaba. De pronto escucho la respiración agitada de una chica, se asomó a su derecha y detrás de un árbol de cerezo apareció la figura delgada de Sakuno, que al verlo, le sonrió, pero se detuvo a descansar apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

Ryoma se acerco a ella con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Te has demorado.

-¿D-de verdad?

La sonrisa de Ryoma se agrando un poco.

-Ven rápido o te resfriaras…-dijo caminado de vuelta a su camioneta y abriendo la puerta de los asientos traseros-Entra, hay ropa para que te cambies, yo esperare aquí.

Sakuno lo miró sonrojada y entro con cuidado en la camioneta, Ryoma cerró la puerta dejándola sola y con una caja rosada y con un listón del mismo color pero más oscuro a su lado. La abrió y vio un vestido de color rojo indio con mangas largas ajustadas, una medias negras muy abrigadoras y unas botas de tacón alto de color gris. Estuvo un tiempo imaginándose a Ryoma en una tienda comprando ropa de mujer, no pudo evitar sonreír, pero luego recordó que él estaba afuera muriéndose de frió. Se cambio rápidamente y al terminar asomó la cabeza por la ventana y vio a Ryoma rosando sus manos para calentarlas, estaba dándole la espalda así que cuando abrió la puerta tuvo que girarse. Se quedo unos segundos en completo silencio.

-¿M-me veo bien?-le preguntó sonrojada.

-Mmm… supongo que si… tengo buen gusto.

-¡Ryoma!-le regaño Sakuno, inflando sus cachetes y haciendo puchero.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto indiferente-¿Por qué gritas tanto últimamente? Te estás pareciendo a Osakada.

-Ryoma… eres un tonto.

Sakuno estaba avergonzada y enojada a la vez. Ryoma la vio divertido y camino a la puerta del conductor.

-Ya sube-le ordenó.

Sakuno se quedó parada en el mismo lugar, mientras Ryoma entraba y cerraba la puerta al lado de él, al ver que ella no entraba sonrió e izo marchar el auto-¡Sube o te dejare aquí!-Sakuno salto de donde estaba a la puerta y la abrió gritando-¡Espérame!-cerró la puerta a su lado y no le dirigió la mirada. Ryoma seguía sonriendo.

-Eres todo un caso Ryusaki…

…

Sakuno no apartaba la mirada de la ventana, aunque ya había olvidado la pequeña e infantil pelea con Ryoma, no había otra cosa que le interesara más ahora que ver las calles, las personas, todas las pequeñas cosas que pasaba, las luces en los arboles, las parejas, las familias con niños pequeños en los parques, los perros, los gatos, los autos, las casas, las tiendas, los restaurantes, todo… cada detalle, no se lo quería perder, después de todo, no había visto más que un cuarto sin color y el mismo patio todos los días por los últimos años.

La camioneta se detuvo en frente de una calle adjunta, que daba a una calle algo oscura, pero con algunas tiendas abiertas aún, Ryoma le abrió la puerta y después de cerrar le dijo que lo siguiera. Sakuno lo hizo sin pensar que de la nada Ryoma le iba a tomar la mano suavemente. No supo qué hacer, sabía que estaba sonrojada, pero eso era normal si Ryoma la tocaba o la miraba. Lo miró y él solo seguía caminando con la vista al frente. En medio de la calle se detuvieron, en frente de un pequeño restaurante, su especialidad era el Ramen y había una barra con cuatro sillas altas desocupadas y un chef al otro lado, era algo gordito, de piel bronceada y mirada cansada.

-Hola Kenichirô-saludo Ryoma mientras se sentaba, Sakuno hizo lo mismo y lo saludo con una reverencia.

-¿Ryoma? ¿Ryoma Echizen?-preguntó él chef como si fuera un sueño.

-Sí ¿Te queda ramen?

-Claro que me queda ramen, niño tonto ¿No vez el cartel de arriba? El Ramen de Ken: restaurant de ramen-dijo señalándolo.

-Sí, sí, ya tráeme dos que vengo con alguien.

-Ya lo vi, tengo sueño pero no estoy ciego-dijo mientras se ponía a cocinar en frente de ellos.

Ryoma se acerco a Sakuno, ella se sonrojo un poco y lo miró incrédula.

-Es algo cascarrabias-le susurro, hablando del chef.

-Ah… -dijo Sakuno algo nerviosa.

Luego de unos minutos el chef les pasó dos platos enormes de ramen sobre la barra y dos palillos para cada uno. _Muchas gracias_ dijeron los dos haciendo una reverencia. Luego empezaron a comer, Ryoma comía como si el mundo se acabara y Sakuno comía como si la comida fuera un delicado juguete que debía tratar con mucho cuidado. El chef los miró incrédulo.

-¿Son novios?-preguntó.

Ryoma devolvió los fideos de la boca de golpe y Sakuno se empezó a ahogar con la sopa.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Aún no se lo pides?-preguntó el chef a Ryoma.

-Vamos a casarnos…-dijo y de pronto asimiló que había acordado casarse sin pedirle ser novios de antemano-Rayos…-susurro.

-Oh…-dijo el chef y luego miró a Sakuno- Deberías cuidarte, los chicos así son peligrosos.

Sakuno se sonrojó como un tomate -Este… yo…-

-¿Qué dijiste?-le dijo Ryoma al chef con cara de acecino en serie.

-Nada-

Ryoma aclaró su garganta y miró a Sakuno tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

-Ryusaki… Es decir, Sakuno ¿Te gustaría… ser mi novia?

Sakuno que no podía estar más roja, se dijo a si misma que tenía que responder, pero su voz no salía, cerró los ojos con fuerza y lucho para decir un casi inaudible- Si – luego tomó aire con fuerza, el chef le alargo un vaso de agua y regaño a Ryoma diciéndole que viera lo que le hace a las mujeres siendo tan frió e infantil, mientras los dos discutían Sakuno asimilaba que se había puesto más nerviosa que cuando Ryoma le había pedido casarse, estaba en frente de alguien que los había visto y eso la hacía sentir incomoda, se preguntó cómo sería caminar por la calle en pleno día de la mano con Ryoma y volvió a ponerse nerviosa, se imaginaba que Ryoma ahora que era famoso lo debían seguir alguno que otro paparazzi ¿Alguna vez ellos saldrían en las noticias? ¿Y si alguien se enteraba que había estado internada?

-¡No voy a presentarte a Nanako viejo!-le gritó Ryoma al chef, trayéndole a la realidad de nuevo.

-Pero si aún está soltera-se lamentó.

Sakuno no pudo soportar la risa y distrajo por un segundo a los dos hombres de su seria discusión, la quedaron mirando algo descolocados, luego el chef suspiro derrotado y le dijo a Ryoma.

-Por lo menos ya tienes novia… yo solo tengo un gato y mi tía Kae…

-¿Kae? Se llama igual que mi compañera…-Sakuno se detuvo en medio de la frase algo nerviosa.

-¿Mmm?-preguntó el chef-¿Compañera de habitación? ¿Vives en departamento?

-Este…

-No, está loca-dijo Ryoma de lo más normal-Y está internada en un Centro Psiquiatrico.

-Ryoma…-le dijo sorprendida.

-¿Qué? No quiero negar nada que sea tuyo… no me molesta…

-Pero a mi si-le dijo.

-Uh… pelea de noviesitos-dijo el chef.

-Sabes que algún día todos se enteraran de alguna manera-le dijo Ryoma comiendo su ramen.

-Si… pero…

-¿Y qué importa? ¿Acaso crees que eres la única con secretos? Yo te engañe, fui cruel y mi vida tampoco es tan perfecta.

-Oh… ¿Puedo traer mi grabadora? Digo esto puede servirme en el futuro para algún programa de televisión o…-Ryoma lo miró de nuevo como asesino serial dejándolo helado. Luego tomó aire y miró su plato de ramen.

-No tengo buena relación con mi padre y mi hermano estuvo desaparecido mucho tiempo, no tengo mucha relación con mis parientes, nunca los veo y la única prima que conozco es Nanako.

-Eso… nunca me lo habías dicho…-susurro Sakuno.

-Y si alguna vez empiezan a hablar de tu pasado de loca… diré eso y más a los medios para que no seas la única que molesten.

Sakuno no sabía que decir, Ryoma era tan maravilloso ahora como nunca lo había sido en su adolescencia, donde sufría por su frialdad y indiferencia. Era tan diferente ahora, pero de alguna forma sabía que no había cambiado por completo, tan solo mostraba una parte de él que no le mostraba a todo el mundo.

-Ah…-suspiro el chef-Son tal para cual…

Los dos lo miraron, una sonrojada y otro algo curioso para ver que decía ahora ese chef tan molesto.

-Una es tímida y sensible, y el otro es engreído y gruñón…

-¿Gruñón?-repitió Ryoma.

-Pero al fin y al cabo… parece que nadie más podría soportarlos más que ustedes mismos… Que suertudos…

…

Al final de la noche Ryoma conducía en la camioneta esperando a Sakuno se hubiera dado cuenta del porque la había llevado a un restaurante de ramen en una calle oscura y no a uno de cinco estrellas en alguna calle concurrida. Pero ella no decía nada, parecía de nuevo perdida en algo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-le preguntó.

Sakuno sonrió suavemente y le dijo que se detuviera al lado de un parque, le dijo que no bajara y que la esperara, Ryoma dudó un poco pero ella volvió al minuto con una flor de orquídea en su mano.

-¿Para qué es eso?

-Quiero ir a dejársela a mi mamá…

Ryoma tragó saliva, no es que tuviera miedo de ir al cementerio en la noche, solo que pensaba que podía ser peligroso.

-¿Quieres ir… ahora?

-Si… pero nos vamos a demorar mucho ¿No importa?

-Claro que no.

-Pero el mar queda fuera de la ciudad… ¿Seguro?

Ryoma quedó algo descolocado pero lo supo disimular.

-¿El mar?

-Si… los restos de mi madre fueron lanzados al mar…-

-Ah… claro, vamos ahora-dijo encendiendo el auto y echándolo a andar a toda velocidad para llegar antes del amanecer. Susiro aliviado mientras Sakuno olía la flor de orquídea como si con cada retomada de aire, recordara algo de su madre.

…

La camioneta se detuvo en un pequeño estacionamiento al lado de la carretera, abajo estaba la playa, por suerte la luna iluminaba tanto que no importaba que no hubieran faroles muy cerca. Ryoma miró su reloj, faltaba poco para el amanecer, quiso decirle a Sakuno, pero ella después de que se detuviera, abrió la puerta y corrió hacia fuera. Vio hacia abajo y las olas que clocaban con las rocas. Escucho a Ryoma bajar del auto y cerrar la puerta. Espero a que estuviera a su lado, olió por última vez la orquídea y la lanzó al mar. Tomó la mano de Ryoma y lo miró sonriente.

-Debí traer algo yo también-dijo él.

-No es necesario… eres mi segundo regalo…

-¿Vas a tirarme al mar también?-preguntó simulando sorpresa.

-N-no…-Rió Sakuno.

-No sabía que eras una asesina, nunca debí dejar que te fugaras-siguió jugando Ryoma.

-Eres un tonto-dijo Sakuno dándole un golpe suave aún riéndose.

-Se a lo que te refieres-le dijo finalmente-¿Debería pedirle tú mano?

-¿Eh?-Sakuno lo miró atónita.

-Mira…-le dijo y luego se plantó frente al mar, algunas luces empezaron a salir del lado contrario, diciendo que ya iba a amanecer-¡Señora Ryusaki! ¡¿Me daría su bendición para casarme con su hija?!

Sakuno no podía creer lo que Ryoma estaba haciendo, sonrojada pero feliz sonrió de nuevo.

-¡Mamá, voy a casarme!-gritó Sakuno.

-Shhh… aún no contesta-dijo acercándola con un brazo en su cintura-Tenemos que esperar en silencio hasta que conteste…

Sakuno miró nerviosa el rostro de Ryoma que estaba arriba de ella, espero en silencio, las olas chocando y las aves eran lo único que se escuchaba, de pronto la luz del amanecer le llegó a los ojos, puso su mano sobre esa luz y vio que Ryoma estaba igual.

-Creo que eso es un si…-dijo él.

Sakuno quiso decirle con una sonrisa que eso era trampa, pero antes él tomó su rostro y la besó apasionadamente como nunca había besado a nadie. Sakuno no sabía qué hacer por unos segundos hasta que finalmente se dejó llevar. Al separase se miraron los ojos, la luz del amanecer reflejada en cada uno de ellos, hacía que todo fuera mágico e irreal.

-¿Crees que debamos volver ahora?-preguntó Ryoma.

Sakuno recordó que Kae estaría esperándola, había salido y ya no podía volver sin que se dieran cuenta que se había fugado.

-Ya es tarde…-susurro.

-¿Quieres decir que ya no importa?

Sakuno lo miró de nuevo y sonrió.

-Es obvio que no…

Ryoma sonrió y volvió a besarle, ahora con suavidad, se quedaron así por un rato y luego decidieron volver, tenían que dar serias explicaciones a los encargados. Seguramente algo pasaría, pero ya no importaba, si estaban los dos juntos.

Antes de subirse a la camioneta de nuevo, Ryoma recordó lo que tenía que decirle y la detuvo tomándole la mano y haciendo que se volteara, ella lo miraba atónita.

-¿Q-qué ocurre?

-¿No te has preguntado por qué te lleve a un restaurante de ramen en un calle oscura y poco concurrida?

Sakuno se quedo pensando un rato y le dijo que no.

-Piensa... la calle... al frente del restaurante ¿Qué hay?

Sakuno volvió a pensar y recordó algo, lo miró sorprendida y le dijo:

-...ese hombre que arregla raquetas, trabaja ahí...

-Pensé que nunca adivinarías...-dijo divertido.

-Yo pensé que no querías que me metiera en problemas-le dijo sonriente de haberle debuelto una.

-Solo aprobeche la oportunidad-se defendio.

Los dos entraron a la camioneta y esta hecho a andar, por fin había amanecido por completo.

* * *

**Holaaa! Quería tomarme este momento para agradecer de nuevo a todos lo que han decidido seguir leyendo este fanfic que escribí con mucho cariño, tambien quiero saludar a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews hasta ahora y agradecerles por sus opiniones que hacen que desee más seguir con esta historia. Gracias por su apoyo y espero que les guste el capitulo y la continuación que la subiré muy pronto. **

**Saludos, LizWoo. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoola! Quiero decir que antes de que lean este capitulo, se que debo definir en que quedo el escape de Sakuno, me debo cabecear mejor esa parte, por el momento los dejo con un capitulo especial que quise hacer sobre la infancia de Sakuno, la dividí en tres partes y como dice ahí tambien tiene su Bonus track XD, espero que les guste la canción, la encontré muy adecuada para este fanfic y tambien como termina el capitulo. Saludos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**La infancia de Sakuno (En tres tomas + Bonus Track)**

_Canción de introducción: House of Golf de Twenty One Pilots_

_She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,_

_Will you buy me a house of gold?_

_And when your father turns to stone,_

_Will you take care of me?"_

_She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,_

_Will you buy me a house of gold?_

_And when your father turns to stone,_

_Will you take care of me?"_

_I will make you_

_Queen of everything you see_

_I'll put you on the map_

_I'll cure you of disease_

_Let's say we up and left this town_

_And turned our future upside-down_

_We'll make pretend that you and me_

_Lived ever after, happily_

_She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,_

_Will you buy me a house of gold?_

_And when your father turns to stone,_

_Will you take care of me?"_

_I will make you_

_Queen of everything you see_

_I'll put you on the map_

_I'll cure you of disease_

_And since we know that dreams are dead_

_And life turns plans up on their head_

_I will plan to be a bum_

_So I just might become someone_

_She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,_

_Will you buy me a house of gold?_

_And when your father turns to stone,_

_Will you take care of me?"_

_I will make you_

_Queen of everything you see_

_I'll put you on the map_

_I'll cure you of disease_

_…_

_Toma 1 : ''Tenis y Tomoka''_

La casa de Sakuno cuando era pequeña estaba ubicada en Yokohama, vivía en una casa del barrio residencial, muy alejado de ruido y las luces del puerto, rodeado de árboles y casas muy separadas entre sí. Eras aproximadamente las 8:00 AM cuando la madre de Sakuno se encontraba en la cocina guardando en la pequeña mochila de su hija, los pocos materiales y algo de comida que necesitaría en el día. Miu era una mujer de cabello rojizo y corto pero con mechones y ojos café claro.

De pronto entra el padre de Sakuno desde un pasillo y la mira como si tuviera una idea increíble. Él tenía el peló café oscuro y ojos negros.

-¿Qué pasó cariño?-le preguntó con acojo. Como si esto ya hubiera pasado muchas veces.

-Anoche tuve una revelación ¡Sakuno va a ser tenista!

-Etzu… ¿Estás seguro? Nuestra Saku no le gusta el deporte, ya lo sabes…

-Pero debe ser buena en algo, está bien… tal vez no vaya a ser la deportista innata que siempre soñé, pero en alguno debe ser buena. ¡Estoy seguro que este si funcionara!

-¿Por qué no dejas que viva su niñez normalmente? Que haga amigos y después que ella decida que quiere hacer…

-¡NO! ¡Si quiere ser alguien en la vida debe saber lo que es jugar bien un deporte! Le dará disciplina y valores.

-Eso podemos dárselo nosotros, cariño…

-¡Deja de discutirme! ¡Sakuno será lo que yo diga!

En una esquina del pasillo que daba a la cocina, una pequeña niña de 5 años con trenzas, abrazaba a su osito de peluche mientras temblaba de miedo, había despertado y lo primero que se encontraba era a sus padres peleando. Sabía que era por su culpa, no sabía qué hacer y tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que tu madre había entrenado a Nanjiro Echizen?

-Sí pero…

-Miu escúchame… ¡Esto puede ser monumental! Sakuno tiene en sus genes el tenis ¿¡Como no me había dado cuenta antes!?

-Ella nunca a tomado una raqueta en su vida… A su edad ni siquiera va a poder cargar una, es muy pequeña…

-Va a poder… yo lo sé.

-Etzu…

-Miu ¡Apóyame! ¡Yo se que esta vez va a resultar!

Miu lo miró con acojo de nuevo, pero con un tinte de miedo en sus pupilas. Algo iba a terminar mal de nuevo, estaba segura. Terminó de guardar las cosas de su hija y cuando iba a llamarla para que despertara se dio cuenta que esta había salido corriendo a su habitación para esconderse.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hija que era de un color morado oscuro, bastante aterrador para una niña pequeña, pero de nuevo había sido su padre el encargado de pintarla.

-¿Qué pasa hijita? ¿No quieres ir al jardín?

Sakuno estaba en un rincón acurrucada a su osito mientras aún tiritaba de miedo. Miu se acerco a y se puso a su altura mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos algo? Voy a decirle a tu padre que cambie el color de tu pieza a ese rosa claro que tanto te gusta ¿Está bien?

Sakuno levantó su mirada lentamente, estaba roja y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Cariño…-suspiro-Ven aquí…-dijo para luego abrazarla-…Hoy vas a conocer un nuevo deporte.

-N-no qui-quiero más de-deportes mami…-le dijo Sakuno.

-…Lo sé… papá se pone muy gruñon… pero no te preocupes, va a ser el último

Sakuno la miró esperanzada.

-¿D-de v-verdad?

-Si-le sonrió-después de todo ya has pasado por todos los deportes… no quiero que hagas algo que no te sientes cómoda… tal vez algún día puedas hacer alguno porque te guste, de pasatiempo, pero que no sientas la obligación de ser la mejor… no quiero que le tengas rencor a algo que te puede servir de mucho en la vida…

Sakuno se aferró a su madre sin haber entendido mucho. Solo sabía que sería el último, y estaba algo feliz, pero luego tenía que ir a la guardería, otro lugar tortuoso en que lo pasaba mal. No sabía cómo relacionarse, estaba sola, sin amigos.

De nuevo en un rincón en el pequeño patio del jardín de niños, Sakuno ya no tenía a su osito para aferrarse, cerró sus ojos y junto sus manos hacía su pecho imaginando que pronto acabaría, que todos esos niños y niñas que jugaban felices entre ellos desaparecerían y que por fin podría estar sola de nuevo.

-¡Oye!-una voz de una niña chillona la asustó haciéndola dar un pequeño brinco.

Abrió uno de sus ojos con cuidado y pudo ver una niña de coletas, con cabello despeinado, seguramente se había caído porque llevaba la ropa con algunas manchas de tierra y arrugada.

-¡Oye!-le volvió a gritar-¿Cómo te llamas?

Sakuno estaba tan asustada que se apegó aún más a la pared y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-S-s-Sa-kuno-respondió.

-Wooow ¡Qué lindo nombre! Yo me llamó Tomoka ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

-Etto.. yo… n-no s-soy b-buena jugando…

-¿QUÉ? Pero aún no te he dicho que juego es.

-Y-yo n-no quiero…-

-Nada de no, vamos a jugar-dijo tomándole la mano y tirando de ella para llevarla al centro del patio, Sakuno temblaba de miedo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, aunque nadie las miraba ella se sentía vigilada, de pronto la niña empezó a cantar-Se llama Casa de Oro, me lo enseño mi mamá…

Sakuno vio que Tomoka jugaba con su manos y Sakuno la siguió golpeándolas suavemente y así jugaron todo el día, Sakuno había hecho una amiga, o más bien Tomoka había hecho que ella tuviera una amiga, si ella nunca se hubiera acercado a ella tal vez aún seguiría sola hasta ahora.

-E-eres- la primer que s-se me acerca…

-La verdad nunca te había visto… a mi tampoco se me acercan, dicen que mi voz es insoportable… me cuesta mucho hacer amigos por eso… pero es todo culpa de mis hermanitos que lloran todo el día y me hacen gritar con ellos…

-¿Tienes muchos hermanos?

-Si… y creo que vienen más porque mamá tiene la pancita como bolita otra vez…

-Oh… debe ser genial tener hermanos…

-¡NO LO ES! ¡Quisiera ser hija única!

Sakuno se rió al ver a su nueva amiga hacer pucheros, desde ese día que Sakuno y Tomoka son inseparables, eran muy diferentes, a Tomoka le encantaba el deporta e iba a la playa todos los fines de semana. A Sakuno no le importaba, al fin y al cabo ella no le obligaba a hacer nada de eso y se la pasaba muy bien en su compañía. Por fin ninguna de las dos estaría sola otra vez.

…

_Toma 2: ''Me golpeara la raqueta''_

Etzu había reservado una cancha de tenis para que jugaran él y su hija, entonces su madre estaba haciendo unas llamadas a Tokio. Entonces estaba él en un lado, con la raqueta y la pelota de tenis, y al otro lado Sakuno muerta de miedo con su raqueta, mal tomada, de hecho la estaba abrazando como remplazó de su osito.

-¡Toma bien la raqueta!-le gritó su padre.

Sakuno salto del susto y empezó a temblar otra vez.

-¡Tómala bien o voy a ir para allá!-

Sakuno asustada y temblando tomó la raqueta con las dos manos, aún estaba tomando muy mal el aparato pero su padre frustrado dejó de gritarle y se propuso a tirar. Lanzó la pelota al cielo y luego la golpeo dirigiéndose esta a un lado de la pequeña, ella no hizo nada más que quedarse temblando en su lugar.

-¡Sakuno! ¡Tienes que ir por la pelota!

Sakuno no sabía qué hacer… _Mamá por favor regresa pronto, mamá…_ Rogaba en su mente. De pronto vio que su padre se acercaba hacía ella con determinación pasando la malla y llegando a estar en frente de ella.

-Tú-le dijo señalándola con la raqueta muy cerca de la frente-¡Debes correr! Mira…-dijo moviendo la raqueta de un lado para otro como simulando un _drive-_Así debes golpear ¿Viste?

Sakuno no quería levantar la vista, solo se repetía… _Me golpeara la raqueta, me golpeara la raqueta…_

Entonces Miu llegó con su teléfono en la mano, impactada por la imagen de su marido a punto de golpear a su hija con la raqueta, soltó el celular y corrió hacía ellos gritando.

-¡DÉJALA ETZU, SE ACABÓ!

_…._

_Toma 3: ''Príncipe''_

Miu estaba cerca de la cancha de tenis mientras marcaba el número de su madre Sumire, esperó que contestara, cuando por fin lo hizo sonrió de felicidad.

-¡Madre! Cuanto tiempo…

-¡Miu! ¿Por qué no has llamado?

-Estoy ocupada con Etzu…

-Ah… eso… ¿Se a tomado sus pastillas?

-Estoy en eso, tengo el paquete de las pastillas en mi mano ahora mismo-dijo mirándolo.

-Tienes que tener cuidado, no tienes que dejar que se ponga loco en frente de la niña…

Miu se quedó callada y trato de cambiar de tema.

-Hablando de ella… Etzu le está enseñando tenis ahora mismo…

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué bueno! Pregúntale si le gustaría entrenar con su abuela algún día ¡Que venga a verme!

-Lo haré…-sonrió.

-¡Ah es cierto!

-¿Qué? ¿De qué te acordaste madre?

-Voy a conocer al hijo de Nanjiro muy pronto, creo que me dijo que volvían en una semana a Tokio por unas vacaciones… tiene la misma edad de Sakuno… creo que se llama Ryoga… o Ryoma…

-Que bueno-volvió a sonreír -Sakuno tendrá un nuevo amigo…

-Espero que no sea igual de insoportable que su padre Nangiro… espero que se parezca a su madre ¡Es encantadora!

Miu empezó a caminar de vuelta a la cancha de tenis y mientras se iba acercando más y más se dio cuenta que algo raro pasaba, escuchaba gritos y ruidos raros.

-¿Qué día crees que pueden venir?-preguntó Sumire del otro lado.

Entonces los vio, Sakuno aterrorizada en un lado y su padre moviendo la raqueta muy cerca de ella, a punto de golpearla. A Miu le tembló la mano con la que sostenía el celular y lo dejo caer, sostuvo con fuerza el paquete de pastillas y corrió gritando - ¡DEJALA ETZU, SE ACABO!

De vuelta a casa, Miu dejó a Etzu acostado en su cama después de darle las pastillas y cerró la puerta con llave, fue a la azotea y entre muchas cajas, encontró la que estaba buscando, una que guardaba para navidad, pero no sacó todo el regalo, solo una pequeña parte que se guardo en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Caminó hacia el cuarto de Sakuno y cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta tocó suavemente para no asustarla. Luego abrió lentamente y asomó la cabeza, Sakuno estaba abrazando su osito en un rincón mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

-Hija…-susurro con desesperación mientras iba hacia ella y se arrodillaba-Tranquila-le acaricio la cabeza-Papá no quiso actuar así contigo…

-¿Es p-por qué soy t-torpe, verdad?

-No, no… es por qué él está pasando por un momento difícil, no quiere herirte pero no puede controlarse… así que hasta entonces planeé que te irás con tu abuela de vacaciones ¿Te parece?

-¿A-abuela?

-Si-le sonrió-Se llama Sumire… es muy divertida, vas a pasarla muy bien…

-Pero papá va a seguir odiándome… Cuando regrese.

-No… él no te odia…-dijo abrazándola, luego pensó un poco en algo que pudiera tranquilizarla-Tú abuela es entrenadora de tenis… no voy a decirle que te entrene ni nada… tengo planeado que pasen unas tranquilas vacaciones y nada de deporte…

-¿D-de verdad?

-Si-le sonrió-Mira…-dijo sacando una pequeña tiara de su bolsillo y poniéndola en su cabello-La compre porqué pensé que te gustaría…

-E-es muy linda mamá-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Sabes… tu padre era como mi principie… y me hacía sentir como una princesa… si alguna vez encuentras a alguien que te haga sentir de esa manera, que te proteja y te quiera a pesar de todo, esa persona será tu príncipe… no tiene que venir en caballo y tener una espada… ni bonito cabello o sonrisa… solo debe hacerte sentir como una princesa… ese es un verdadero príncipe…

-¿Príncipe…?-repitió Sakuno.

…

_Bonustrack ''Resumen''_

Después de un tiempo en la casa de la abuela, Sakuno se dio cuenta que esas vacaciones se habían alargado demasiado, iba ya al tercer mes con ella, habían hecho muchas cosas juntas, se quedaban horas en la cocina haciendo resentas, la favorita de Sakuno eran las volitas de arroz ya que se entretenía haciendo la forma, aunque a veces se le arruinaba de tanto darle vueltas, pero, la abuela nunca le regañaba, de hecho le decía que no importaba, y luego le daba otra masita de arroz para intentarlo de nuevo. Sumire nunca tuvo la oportunidad de presentarla al hijo de Nanjiro ya que él nunca regresó a Japón por problemas en el vuelo y lo pospusieron por años.

Pasaron los años y Sakuno fue a la escuela, no tenía a su amiga Tomoka, pero había logrado gracias a ella hacer unos pocos amigos. Entonces una mañana, cuando tenía 12 años, el teléfono llamó, se despertó para contestar, pero su abuela le había ganado. Escucho una conversación pero no entendió mucho, entonces su abuela tocó la puerta y dijo que era para ella.

-¿Quién es abuela?

-No se… pero tiene una voz taaan chillona-dijo dándole el teléfono y saliendo de la pieza.

Sakuno se puso el auricular con cuidado en el oído y espero para contestar.

-¿To-Tomoka?

-¡AHHHHH! ¡Sakuno!

Las dos amigas hablaron por un largo rato, hasta que Sakuno recordó la invitación de su abuela del otro día.

-Hey Tomo-chan ¿Te gustaría ir a un torneo de tenis mañana?

-¿De tenis? Pero pensé que no te gustaba el deporte…

-No importa, a ti si y no puedo aguantar a verde de nuevo…

-Bien ¿Dónde nos vemos?

-Creo que es el el Jardin Kake noki saka, mi abuela va ir a buscarme a la estación de trenes porqué ella se va más temprano, como es entrenadora quiere estar muy pendiente de los jugadores, además creo que hay un conocido que quiere ir a ver.

…

Sakuno esperó un rato a que la fila de personas se desocupara y luego compro sus tiquets, luego de pasar la seguridad, espero en frente das vías, miraba por los oscuros pasadizos para ver por donde llegaba, estaba tan ansiosa que sostenía su bolso dando pequeños brincos. De pronto un ruido la alarmó y el viento del tren pasando al frente suyo le desordenó algunos cabellos. Sus trenzas se movieron alocadamente hasta un poco más de que el tren se detuviera. Entró con un grupo de personas y se sentó a esperar, unas cuantas paradas más y llegaría, faltaba muy poco para ver a su amiga. Tomoka le había dicho que estaría esperándola donde se realizarían el Tordeno Juvenil de Tenis Kake noki saka, justamente en el Jardín del Tenis Kake noki saka, que había escuchado que habría partidos y que sería divertido ir a ver. _Escuche que en la categoría de más de 16 años va a haber uno de 12_

Ya para ese tiempo Sakuno había sacado todo su rencor al deporte, la abuela le había enseñado que debía sentir lo contrario, que el deporte debía ser libre y tenía que hacerte sentir mejor.

-Tenis… Tomoka-se repartía- Tenis y Tomoka…

En una parada después unos chicos con raquetas hablaban en voz demasiado alta, lo bien que jugaban tenis. Sakuno se empezó a sentir incomoda cuando se pusieron justo en frente de ella. En la siguiente parada entraron más personas, pero Sakuno no presto mucha atención, apretó sus manos con fuerza para aguantar la incomodidad.

-Tontos, ni siquiera saben agarrar bien el mango. Si quieres hacer un _Top Spin-_dijo uno poniendo la raqueta justo en su cara, el terror de Sakuno se hiso más grande-debes usar el Western Green (no estoy segura si se escribe así) tomar la raqueta de la posición occidental, te paras así con la raqueta al frente-dijo moviéndose-y tomas el mango como si estuvieran saludando a alguien-luego empezó a mover la raqueta dándole la espalda-Así…-

Sakuno salto del susto, tenía de nuevo la raqueta en su cara, a punto de golpearla. Mientras los demás seguían hablando. Otro de los tipos le dijo:

-¡Vaya! Se nota que eres el mejor alumno de la escuela de tenis…

Sakuno cerró los ojos esperando a que terminara, el tipo seguía moviendo la raqueta como si estuviera golpeando una pelota.

-Tonto-dijo él-Eso es sentido común… ¿Ves? ¿VES? ¡¿VES?!

Entonces…

-Oigan-una voz de un niño llamó la atención de Sakuno y de los tipos, el tren se oscureció por un rato al pasar por un túnel, Sakuno abrió los ojos y lo vio, sentado al frente suyo, un chico vestido con ropa deportiva y una gorra, a su lado había un estuche de raqueta de tenis, debía tener la misma edad que ella-Están haciendo mucho ruido-el tren volvió a iluminarse al pasar al exterior. El tren se movió repentinamente haciendo que el tipo votara su raqueta.

-Q-qué ironía que un estudiante de primaria me corrija-dijo agachándose para tomar su raqueta.

-¡Bingo!-le dijo él-Recoger una raqueta como si la envolvieras desde arriba, ese es el verdadero Western Green…

En ese momento lo supo… recordó lo que dijo su madre… _príncipe es el que te protege_… él dijo un par de cosas más, pero no prestó atención, se preguntó a si misma _¿Principe?_ Entonces el tren se detuvo y él salió, luego los tipos recordaron que debían bajar ahí, entonces en un golpe de recobro de conciencia, Sakuno salto de su asiento y recordó que ella también.

¿Había sido ese momento? ¿O fue después cuando le preguntó por la dirección del mismo lugar a donde ella iba? ¿Cuándo se había enamorado? Tal vez cuando le dijo sin querer la dirección equivocada, ese momento en que tu mente te juega malas pasadas por tener en frente a esa persona… No sabía, pero si supo que no podía olvidar el nombre que vio en ese estuche de raqueta, Ryoma Echizen. Así es como se llamaba…

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Por último quisiera disculparme si en la última parte puse exactamente lo que había sucedido en el comienzo del capitulo 1 del Principe del Tenis, espero que entiendan que es para armar mejor la historia y que es visto del punto de vista de Sakuno, de cualquier forma no creo sentirme dueña de esta serie y por precaución debo decir que el único y verdadero creador es Konomi Takeshi. Saludos de nuevo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Castigo**

El cuarto de castigo es como el que se ve en las películas, las paredes son acolcho-nadas y blancas, como todo es del mismo color marea bastante después de un rato, te amarran los brazos y tienes dos guardias cuidándote todo el tiempo ¿Cuánto voy a estar así? No más de dos días, eso espero… Me da sueño… ya he pasado esto anteriormente, al principio pasaba mucho tiempo en este cuarto porque golpeaba a todo el mundo, pero ahora es como si todo fuera a ir bien, así que me duermo… no pasara nada…

_Entro a esa casa, estoy demasiado ansiosa y nunca podría imaginar lo que me esperaba, dejé mis zapatos y corrí, gritaba para ver si había alguien, pero nada, me asomé en las primeras habitaciones, miré al patío, pasé la sala de estar, hasta que llegué a la cocina… esa primera impresión me dijo helada, mamá estaba en el piso… _

Despierto… con la respiración agitada, entonces algo me llama, levanto la vista y lo veo…

-¿Papá?-preguntó con miedo.

Sakuno se movió con desesperación para levantarse y corrió hacia la puerta, golpeo la puerta con el costado de su cuerpo lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡Déjenme salir! ¡Déjenme salir!-gritó.

Los dos hombres que estaban a fuera se miraron, uno que era más veterano le dijo al otro.

-No pasa nada, siempre hacen lo mismo.

Sakuno golpeo y golpeo la puerta, lloró, cansada se apoyó en la puerta con la cabeza. Después de un rato, asomó la mirada hacía atrás y vio que seguía ahí, estaba mirándola como solía hacerlo, con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿No vas a saludarme?-le preguntó.

Sakuno cerró los ojos y susurro No es verdad, no es verdad, no está aquí, no está aquí

Etzu era una ilusión, pero la miraba de una forma extraña, había algo que estaba tratando de decirle, algo que iba más allá de sus recuerdos.

-Ve a verme…-le decía.

-No-respondió Sakuno sin mirarle.

-Ve-insistía.

-¡NO!-gritó.

Los guardias de afuera vieron acercarse unas enfermeras, traían unas jeringas con un fuertes tranquilizantes, las hicieron pasar y entraron mientras Sakuno aún gritaba, la tomaron a la fuerza y le pusieron las inyecciones mientras ella seguía quejándose.

Ryoma llegó temprano a ver a Sakuno, sabía que era demasiado difícil que lo dejaran entrar a verla, pero por lo menos quería que lo viera a través de la ventana de la puerta. Llegó en ese mismo instante, en el que la puerta estaba abierta y se podía escuchar vociferar a Sakuno, caminó rápido hacía allí, pero los guardias le prohibieron seguir.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó enojado.

-No puede seguir, es zona prohibida para visitantes.

En ese momento las enfermeras salieron. Ryoma empujo a los guardias y antes que la puerta se cerrara pudo ver a Sakuno tirada en el piso.

-¡Sakuno!-gritó.

Los guardias lo tiraron en contra de la puerta y le dijeron que se fuera, que la paciente no debía ser molestada. Ryoma los miró con odio y se fue, pero no se había rendido, iba a ir con ese viejo, el tal Dr. Kada y a pedirle explicaciones ahora mismo.

Ryoma arremetió en la oficina del psiquiatra sin darse cuenta que una familia estaba hablando con él, vio que era una joven madre que lloraba, con sus hijos, un par eran pequeños y había uno que debía tener casi su edad, lo miraron confundidos.

-¿Podría esperar un momento más, joven?-le preguntó tranquilamente el viejo.

Ryoma, avergonzado, se fue dando reverencias y pidiendo disculpas. Después de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, se sentó al lado, en el piso, a esperar. Hizo tronar sus dedos dejando que la frustración se fuera por un rato. Estaba seguro que si no le daba una buena explicación, le daría una buena tanda a ese viejo.

…

Sakuno despertó después de unas horas en el piso, mareada, con dolor de cabeza y con los ojos hinchados, sus ojos miraban fijamente unos pies, miró hacia arriba y vio a su padre mirarla fijamente.

-Vete…-le susurró ella-Veté…

Él se sentó a su lado y la miró con lastima.

-No basta solo con desearlo Sakuno… siempre te lo he dicho y nunca me hesite caso.

…

La puerta de la oficina se abrió después de unos diez minutos, los niños salieron tomados de la mano de su madre y rogándole que no llorara, por último salió el hijo mayor.

-Ya puedes entrar-le dijo y pasó de largo.

Ryoma se levantó y entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó en frente del psiquiatra, él aún estaba anotando algo en una libreta, cuando termino bajó su lápiz y juntado sus manos lo miró con profunda tranquilidad.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle joven?

-¿Ya me olvido?

-¡Ah…! ¿Él botarate?

Ryoma lo quedó mirando con fastidio.

-¿Qué?

-Alocado, imprudente…

-Ah… Oiga-trató de hablar, pero lo interrumpieron.

-No me digas nada, vienes por la paciente del cuarto de castigo-dijo tomando de nuevo su lapicera.

-¿Ya se acordó?

El Dr. Kada se rascó el cabello e hizo una señal de que poco podía hacer. Luego sacó una hoja pequeña de uno de los cajones y escribió una dirección.

-Ve aquí y vuelve cuando sepas algo-dijo extendiéndole el papel.

-¿Algo?-preguntó Ryoma que estaba pensando que esto ya se estaba pareciendo a serie policial norteamericana. Tomó el papel y se lo quedo mirando. Era una calle bastante conocida, en pleno centro de la ciudad.

-Ya escuchaste ¡Vete, vete, vete!-dijo moviendo sus brazos.

Ryoma se quedó sentado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me explica que es ese _algo_? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Sakuno?

-Aún no lo sé… si te explico más tal vez no quieras ir…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de lugar es?

-Donde van todos los muertos…

Ryoma tragó saliva y el doctor lo miró de reojo.

-No es un cementerio niño… es una morgue.

…

Ryoma sin creerle bien a ese señor caminó hacia su camioneta, luego entró y la puso en marcha, después de leer varias veces la dirección partió hacia allá. ¿Por qué debería ir? ¿Qué más faltaba saber de Sakuno? ¿Por qué no le quiso explicar mucho ese viejo fastidioso? ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Apretó con rabia el volante ¿Cuándo iba a tener su tranquilidad de vuelta?

Cuando se detuvo en la puerta del edificio, que era bastante moderno y se encontraba en una calle bastante concurrida del centro de la ciudad, le dieron escalofríos.

_¿Y ahora? ¿Por quién pregunto? Piensa Ryoma, Piensa…_

_Los padres de Sakuno ¿Cómo se llamaban?... Miu era la madre… y Etzu…_

Ryoma salió de la camioneta y camino rápidamente hacia la puerta que era giratoria, la recepción se veía tan pequeña en ese espacio tan grande, a un lado habían escaleras, al fondo los cuatro ascensores y al otro lado parecía que había un par de tiendas de últimos regalos, como cartas y globos con frases como… _Te espera un lugar mejor_… A Ryoma le dio otro escalofrió. La señorita hablaba por teléfono como si nada, entonces él se plantó en frente de ella y le pregunto.

-¿Cuál es el piso de la morgue?

La joven que mascaba un chicle rosa, hizo un globito y lo miro con desgana.

-¿Tienes permiso?

Ryoma la quedo mirando en silencio. La joven le dijo a la persona con quien estaba hablando por teléfono que esperara un minuto. Miró a los dos lados y le susurro.

-Mira… si no me equivoco, y ya se me pasó el dolor de cabeza de ayer por beber mucho tequila… ¿Eres Ryoma Echizen verdad?

Ryoma asintió sin entender.

-Ah… -dijo como si algo se le hubiera ocurrido- ¿Me darías un autógrafo?-preguntó estirándole un lápiz y un papel.

Ryoma la miró confundido y se apuró a obedecer. Le devolvió el papel y el lápiz, la joven miró el autógrafo y puso e hizo un puchero.

-Tienes que ponerle Para la más bella, Natsuki, mi fan número uno

-¿Qué? _Pero que ridícula…_

-Sí ¿No quieres pasar? Entonces escribe… Pa-ra-la…

-Ya entendí… _no me lo repitas…_

Ryoma suspiró mientras tomaba de vuelta el lápiz y el papel. Después de terminar, le entregó el papel y espero. La joven dio un chillido de felicidad, entonces le pasó un carnet de autorización y un delantal, dijo que el piso era el 5, pero hacia abajo, entonces marcó un número y sin despedirse o decirle algo a Ryoma, levantó el auricular del teléfono y le dijo a la persona del otro lado: -¡Sakura, no vas a creer quien estuvo hablando conmigo hace poco!

Ryoma tomó el delantal y el carnet y caminó rápidamente hacía el ascensor, cuando las puertas se cerraron se puso el delantal y el carnet en uno de los bolsillos. Marcó el -5 y esperó mientras bajaba.

…

Sakuno que aún estaba en piso, recordaba, esa escena una y otra vez, la cosina, su padre en frente de su madre, su madre en el piso, pero había algo que nunca se había preguntado, algo que nunca se había dado cuenta, faltaba algo en la escena, sangre… y otra cosa más… en una de las manos de su padre, este sostenía un frasco de pastillas, eran unas pastillas que había visto una vez… pero que no recordaba mucho donde…

Recordó el interrogatorio, a su abuela asomada en la ventana de la puerta y a la abogada que tenía en frente. Ella era delgada y joven, con el cabello tomado y con las manos en la mesa, trataba de mantener un ambiente tranquilo.

_-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste Sakuno?_

_Ella la miró con miedo. Ya le había dicho exactamente todo lo había visto._

_-… yo… eso es todo… _

_-¿No hay más?_

_-No…_

_-¿Cuchillos, pastillas, algún arma?_

_-No…_

_-Vamos a tener que verificar en la morgue… que extraño…_

_-¿Va a decirme cuando lo sepa?-preguntó Sakuno._

_-Claro que si-le sonrió._

Pero eso nunca pasó, Sakuno había sido internada y poco tiempo después su padre fue declarado muerto, así que entre tanto hecho difícil, nunca se resolvió el caso y todo quedo en la nada. ¿Por qué murió Miu, la madre de Sakuno? ¿Por qué días después Etzu dijo que había sido el culpable sin esperar pruebas en su contra? ¿Y por qué había muerto tan repentinamente?

-Tienes que dejar de cerrar tu mente hija…-le dijo Etzu a su lado-…Dame una oportunidad…

-Vete…-insistió con su ultimo respiro antes de caer en otro sueño profundo.

…

Ryoma se encontraba en un lugar bastante frio (la morgue) y lleno de gente que hablaba y analizaba entre ellos cuerpos que sacaban y volvían a guardar una y otra vez. Un hombre delgado y alto, que usaba lentes se le acerco y le dijo:

-¿Vienes por alguien?

-¿Eh?-preguntó sin darse cuenta que el estaba a su lado.

-Si vienes por alguien, no pareces ser parte del grupo de especialistas, además nunca leí que Ryoma Echizen estudiara para ser forense.

-¿Quieres un autógrafo?-preguntó fastidiado.

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo ¿Te dice algo el nombre Miu Ryusaki?

-¿Miu Ryusaki? Fue hace… ¿Cuatro años? Si… la recuerdo, sígueme-dijo caminando hacia una puerta al costado, esta daba a un gran cuarto de archivos que se dividían en más de veinte muebles que llegaban al techo.

Ryoma lo siguió hasta uno de los muebles más al extremo, estaba en uno de los cajones más altos, llegando a hacer estirar el brazo del alto hombre hasta el máximo. De dentro sacó unos diez sobres y luego fue descartando _este no, este no…_ hasta que dio con el indicado. Guardó los otros y le estiró el sobre a Ryoma.

-Aquí esta toda la información de ese caso, digamos que me tomé la libertad de hacer unas anotaciones extras, pensando que podían servir para su resolución…

-¿Resolución?-preguntó Ryoma abriendo el sobre para darle un vistazo.

-Tenía algunas dudas de que el verdadero culpable fuera el marido.

-¿Qué?-Ryoma se detuvo en seco para quedarse mirándolo atónito.

-Eso mismo… lo que pasa es que… hay expedientes que muestran que la señora Ryusaki tomaba pastillas antes de su muerte, y lo hacía continuamente.

-¿Y…?-le insistió Ryoma para que continuara.

-No son pastillas normales, es decir, es normal que una persona tomé sus pastillas para dormir, para relajarse, hasta para el colon irritable, pero estas pastillas son las que toman los enfermos mentales…

-¿Ella tenía problemas mentales?-preguntó sin creérselo.

-Si… para ser más exactos, esquizofrenia… supe que su marido sufría la misma enfermedad y la verdad que al principio pensé que se había trastornado al estar cuidándolo tanto años, aún así si necesitas más pruebas, hay algo aparte que puede aclárate todo, está en el sobre… ahora, me temo que debes irte, antes que los demás empeciesen a darse cuenta que Ryoma Echizen está aquí…

Ryoma salió del lugar y en el ascensor se sacó su delantal, lo dobló rápidamente y al pasar por la recepción lo dejó encima de la barra, la recepcionista seguía hablando por teléfono.

Se subió a su camioneta y respiró hondo, aunque no era su familia, la noticia lo había impactado, empezó a preguntarse de cómo reaccionaría Sakuno.

Miró el sobre a su lado, lo abrió y salieron una cantidad de papeles infinitos, de datos, estaba la célula de identidad de la madre de Sakuno, las notas que había tomado el forense y hasta algunas fotos, pero algo le llamó la atención, una pequeña bolsa de plástico que estaba al fondo del sobre, la sacó y vio que adentro había un papel doblado y arrugado.

Dejó los papeles a un lado y se quedo mirando esa bolsita.

-Es… una carta…-supo al leer algo escrito allí-Para… mi hija…

…

Ryoma llamó a la puerta de la consulta del Dr. Kada y abrió sin esperar respuesta. Ahora había una abuelita llorando, ella y el doctor se le quedaron mirando con asombro.

-Perdón-se disculpo Ryoma de nuevo y cerró la puerta.

Esperó unos minutos y la anciana salió.

-Ya puedes entrar hijo…-le dijo entre lagrimas.

Ryoma se disculpo de nuevo y entró cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Se te está haciendo un hábito-dijo el Dr. Kada-Eso de entrar sin permiso.

-Llamé a la puerta…-se defendió Ryoma-En fin, aquí tiene-dijo pasándole el sobre.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó tomándolo.

-Usted no me dijo nada y me mando a una morgue, ahora no me pida que le explique algo, mejor léalo por sí mismo, ahora, deme un permiso para entrar al cuarto de castigo.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Es lo mínimo que me debe por hacerle este favor ¡Ah! Y que le saquen a Sa… digo, a Ryusaki, esos yesos que tiene en los brazos…

-Ah…-suspiro-pides demasiado…

…

Sakuno, cansada de llorar todo el día, se apoyó en la esquina del cuarto, suspirando con pesar. De pronto la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a las mismas enfermeras de la otra vez, pero ahora venían con un botiquín, las dos se pusieron al frente de ella y mientras una le limpiaba la cara con agua y una toalla, la otra le cortaba los amarres con una tijera muy grande.

-¿Q-qué pasa?-preguntó sin fuerzas.

-Un chico muy guapo viene a verte-le sonrió una de ellas.

Después que terminaran con su tarea, pasaron unos segundos y Ryoma entró con una pequeña bolsita de plástico en su mano derecha.

-Hola-saludo como si nada, aunque era impactante para él verla allí y así.

-Ho-ola-respondió sonrojada.

Ryoma se sentó a su lado y le estiro la bolsita.

-Es para ti-dijo.

Sakuno lo miró curiosa.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó.

-Léelo y lo sabrás.

Sakuno lo tomó con cuidado y lo abrió, sacó el papel y lo estiró, vio que decía al reverso _Para mi hija_ Entonces el corazón de Sakuno se acelero y empezó a faltarle el aire.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-preguntó Ryoma preocupado.

-No…-dijo tomándole el brazo-Quédate aquí por favor, no te vayas…

Sakuno empezó a leer, soltando el brazo de Ryoma y dejando un pequeño espació entre los dos.

…

_Querida Sakuno…_

_Lamento mucho estar escribiendo una carta como esta, sabía que la gente la escribe cuando ya no queda salida, pero ten en cuenta que siempre la hay, sé que es demasiado cruel decirte esto de esta manera y no haberte dado la cara y contarte lo que me pasaba… hace un año he sentido cambios en mi estado de ánimo, tú padre se ha vuelto un zombi con todas las pastillas que toma y aunque es mejor que sus rabietas de antes, creo que la casa se ha vuelto apagada y triste… todo empezó una mañana en que no había dormido bien, fui al baño, me mire en el espejo y empecé a ver cosas… figuras… no sé explicarlos en palabras, no quiero que te las imagines tampoco… pero termine golpeando el espejo y me corte, esa fue la primera vez que me paso… luego de semanas fui al médico y me diagnosticaron esquizofrenia prematura… estoy con las mismas pastillas de tu padre, no sé porque termine en esto, pero dicen que uno no puede saber si te va a pasar, solo pasa… en fin, creo que… después de años, he desarrollado algo más que esa enfermedad y he tendido a suicidarme… no es que quiera de verdad morirme, pero sé que un día pasara… no quiero que culpen a tú padre…por favor… se que él se sentirá culpable y que podría hasta decir que fue él quien me mató… se que pensara que caí en este estado por él, pero solo quiero que sepas, que si un día mi vida llega a su fin… no lo culpes… él ha mejorado… íbamos a verte muy pronto, pero enfermé y lo aplazamos… solo espero… Sakuno querida… que sepas que los dos te amamos mucho… y que solo queríamos ser una familia feliz…_

_Miu._

_…_

Sakuno se limpio las lagrimas que salían como una batahola y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ryoma, los dos se quedaron así por un momento.

-Perdóname papá-susurró entre lágrimas, con una voz apenas audible.

Ryoma la miró, pero no preguntó.

El padre de Sakuno, que estaba al frente de los dos, miraba como nunca había mirado antes, de una forma tan tranquila y pacífica que parecía otra persona.

-No tienes que pedirme disculpas… de hecho yo debería pedírtelas, por hacerte sufrir tanto cuando niña y por molestarte tanto estos últimos años sin dejar tu mente tranquila… solo quería que entendieras… y ahora que lo has hecho, puedo irme…-dijo girándose y caminando un poco, pero entonces se detuvo y mirándola le dijo-Recuerda…-entonces a su lado apareció su madre quien tomó la mano de él y terminó la frase-Que siempre te querremos… mi pequeña Sakuno…

Entre el llanto Sakuno suspiro y Ryoma que no sabía que pasaba, solo esperó a que todo se calmara y estiró su brazo atraiéndola más a él, entonces Sakuno susurro como si estubiera rogando:

-No se vayan… mamá… _papá…_-


	11. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 (Final)**

**Futuro**

Una luz llegó a sus ojos que estaban cerrados, los abrió dejando ver su hermoso color carmesí. La luz venía de una ventana cercana, pero esta ya no tenía rejas, a cambio tenía una cortina de color castaño claro que ondeaba con el movimiento del viento.

_-¿Ryoma? ¿Estás aquí?_

Se giró y a su lado estaba él, durmiendo profundamente. Se veía tan tierno y lindo, con sus cabellos despeinados y revueltos en la almohada. Esto hizo que sonriera.

_-Si… estas aquí-_

…

Ryoma despertó unas horas después, se estiró todo lo que pudo y se sentó en la cama con su cabello hecho una melena loca. Se rascó la cabeza y bostezó. Entonces la busco, pero ella no estaba, miró a su lado y la ventana estaba abierta, algo de ruido de los autos llegaba a su oído, pero no era molesto.

Se levantó y camino con los pies descalzos a la cocina y la vio de espaldas, con una camisa puesta y preparando el desayuno.

-¿Te ayudo?-preguntó abrasándola.

Sakuno se sonrojo.

-N-no, gracias… hoy tienes que tener mucha energía… así que te prepararé algo muy rico…-le sonrió.

Ryoma esperó sentado, mientras contaba los segundos golpeando con su dedo a la mesa. Sakuno dejó dos platos y sirvió el jugo en los bazos. Ryoma asomó su mirada a su plato y levantó una ceja.

-¿Él N°1?-decía la montaña de arroz con forma de raqueta.

-Si…-le sonrió mientras se sentaba-¿T-te gustó?

-Aún ni lo pruebo Ryusaki…

Sakuno hizo un puchero y Ryoma le dio una probada a su plato con los palitos.

-¿Y…?-preguntó Sakuno nerviosa.

-Mmm… está bien…

Sakuno se apoyó su mentón en sus manos y suspiró. Ya iba la decima vez que cocinaba y Ryoma seguía diciendo _''Esta bien''_. No había caso, seguramente era lo único que su orgullo le dejaba decir. Pero no importaba, hoy tenía que dejarlo ser libremente, porque hoy era su día, el último partido del torneo mundial en que Ryoma había llegado a ser finalista, no parecía nervioso, pero sabía que estaba ansioso, estaba cumpliendo su sueño… ¿Y ella? Ella iba a empezar el suyo. Aunque él no lo supiera aún…

…

Sakuno se vistió, se puso un vestido sencillo y salió del departamento, que ya estaba vacío porque Ryoma se había ido a trotar, ella en cambio haría algo muy diferente. Bajó por el ascensor y al salir del edificio, tomó el metro. Hacía ya semanas que había salido del Centro Psiquiátrico y aun sentía curiosidad de todo lo que la rodeaba, aún sentía algo extraño al tener tantas personas a su lado y ver otro paisaje que no fuera el de su cuarto y el patio. Estaba feliz de haber logrado un poco de independencia, con el tiempo Ryoma tuvo la confianza de dejarla salir sola, aunque siempre avisaba a donde iba y tenía el triple de cuidado en no perderse. Miró el reloj en el techo del metro, mientras se agarraba de un mango para no caerse, aún era temprano, las 9:25 AM. El torneo era en la tarde… _no llegues tarde… no te pierdas… _se repetía. Las puertas se abrieron y muchas personas salieron dándose empujones… Sakuno salió como nadador saliendo al exterior de la piscina. Caminó rápido para salir sana y salva a la calle, y cuando por fin logro su meta, buscó el parque en que se había detenido aquella vez que se escapó del Centro Psiquiátrico con Ryoma. Caminó en búsqueda de ese algo… pasó al lado de una familia de padre, madre e hija… y se detuvo un segundo… una brisa fría pasó por su mejilla y la despertó… siguió buscando y entonces, detrás de un arbusto encontró un grupo de orquídeas que brillaban por haber sido regadas recientemente. Se agacho e inocentemente sacó una flor con su mano.

-Disculpe señorita…-llamó un guardia del parque detrás de ella.

Sakuno se alarmó y dio un brinco. No supo como terminó en el Departamento de Policía. El guardia la había dejado y se había devuelto al parque sin decir ni adiós. El policía en frente de la computadora y el pequeño calabozo no la preocupaba demasiado, sí la idea de que esa metida de pata la demoraría para llegar a tiempo al partido de Ryoma.

-D-disculpe…-trató de hablar.

-Señorita, ya le dije que tiene derecho a guardar silencio, que todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra-dijo el policía tecleando en su computadora-Me dijo… ¿Ryusaki?

-S-si, pero… yo… quiero saber…. ¿P-por qué estoy aquí?

-Ya le dije señorita, por hurto ilegal de flores, en especifico la _Phalaenopsis hieroglyphic, _de la familia de las Orquídeas, ahora… la razón aún no ha sido aclarada.

-P-por eso… y-yo quiero explicar…

El teléfono sonó y el policía contesto rápidamente, Sakuno se quedó con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada y luego suspiro. Miró hacía un lado de la mesa, donde había un vaso con agua y la orquídea que flotaba. El policía cortó el teléfono y la miró con determinación, haciendo que se asustara.

-Señorita… aquí dice que estuvo internada en un Centro Psiquiátrico…

-S-si…-dijo avergonzada-¡Pero…!

-Y aquí dice que sus padres murieron en circunstancias muy trágicas y sospechosas…

-S-si… pero señor… t-tengo que irme ahora… t-tengo un compromiso.

-¿Qué compromiso?

-Y-yo… voy al partido d-de tenis en q-que jugarán Mijail Sokolov y…

-¡Ryoma Echizen!-gritó emocionado el hombre.

-¿L-lo va a ver?-preguntó emocionada, pensando que tal vez entendería.

-¡Claro!

-Entonces ¿Me dejara ir?

-No.

Sakuno se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla con pesar.

-Tengo un televisor-dijo el policía señalando un modelo del 85' con partes de madera y con imagen en blanco y negro-Lo pondré a la hora del juego, así no te lo perderás…

Suspiró otra vez.

No quería preocupar a Ryoma, se alivio al pensar que le había advertido que ese _asunto _le tomaría tiempo, ya que no era un lugar muy cerca del centro de la ciudad, pero que llegaría a tiempo para verlo jugar. Que no se preocupara si llegaba algo tarde, y que porsiacaso no mirara hacía las gradas hasta el final del partido, esto había sido más para mantenerlo concentrado en juego, aunque confiaba en él, sabía que era la primera vez que Ryoma se enamoraba y no sabía qué consecuencia traería aquello en su juego.

-Solo piensa que es como cualquier otro partido…-le había dicho.

-Disculpe señorita ¿Sabía que tiene derecho a una llamada?

A Sakuno se le iluminaron los ojos.

…

Tomoka y su abuela Sumire llegaron al Departamento de Policía con sudor en sus frentes y el aire entrecortado. Tomoka se le abalanzó a Sakuno, quien estaba sentada en una silla en un rincón apartado y la abuela fue a encarar al policía.

-¿La detuvieron por cortar una flor?

-Es ilegal, señora…

-Ya vinimos a buscarla ¿Podemos irnos?

-Tiene que pagar la fianza, señora…

Sumire gruño con rabia y sacó su billetera de su cartera - ¿Cuánto? –preguntó.

De vuelta al auto que manejaba Tomoka, uno rojo y pequeño que estaba estacionado en las puertas del establecimiento, Sakuno agradecía a sus dos salvadoras y se disculpaba avergonzada.

-Bueno, no pasa nada…-dijo su abuela.

-Aún queda mucho tiempo para el partido… vamos-dijo Tomoka.

-Esperen-dijo tomando su brazo-Tengo que hacer algo antes.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundida su amiga.

-No es necesario que vengan conmigo… puedo ir sola…

-¡Ah, eso sí que no!-gritó su abuela-Me aseguraré que llegues para ver a Ryoma, debe ver que estas ahí…

-Abuela…-

-Nada de peros ¿A dónde vamos?

…

Sakuno y su abuela se despidieron de Tomoka, y mientras ella se iba en su auto rojo, las dos tomaban un taxi hacia su próximo destino, las dos se subieron y la abuela no aguanto el interrogatorio.

-¿Por qué justo hoy? ¿Por qué decidiste ir a la tumba de tu padre justo hoy?

El taxista asomó la mirada por el espejo retrovisor.

-Porque…-susurro Sakuno-Hoy es un día importante…

-Claro-asintió Sumire como entendiendo-Ryoma va a jugar la final del torneo-luego frunció el ceño-Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre?

-No es por eso… tengo un par de cosas que voy a decirle a Ryoma… y creo que mi padre debe saberlo antes…

El taxi las dejó en las puertas del cementerio, Sakuno había investigado sobre el paradero del cuerpo de su padre anteriormente, pero nunca había ido, aunque no se lo dijo a su abuela, estaba muy aliviada de tenerla a su lado, sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente mientras iba en dirección a la oficina del encargado que no debía estar muy lejos de la entrada, su abuela la seguía de cerca. En una pequeña casita, se encontraba la oficina del encargado, un hombre aburrido que miraba su televisor portátil desde un estante a su lado. Al parecer se anunciaba el conteo final para el comienzo del partido de Ryoma.

-¿S-Señor?-lo llamó Sakuno.

Él la miró con ojos cansados y preguntó que quería.

-¿Puede decirme donde queda la tumba de Etzu Ryusaki?

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron sorpresivamente.

-Vaya… pensé que nunca nadie vendría a verlo, eso quiere decir que todo es posible…

…

Cuando llegó al frente de la tumba de su padre, se agacho en el piso y le dejó la orquídea en frente. No había muchas palabras hacía él, más que su nombre y las fechas de su nacimiento y su muerte. Sakuno sacó una fotografía que había guardado en su cuarto por años y había ido a buscar hace poco. Donde estaba ella cuando pequeña y detrás de ella estaban sus padres, todos se veían tan felices…

La dejó debajo de la tumba, junto a la flor y habló con su padre sobre eso que tenía que decirle, Sumire estuvo apartada mirando a Sakuno hablando aparentemente sola, pero entendía perfectamente lo que hacía. Un viento frió pasó rozándole su mejilla y desordenando su cabello.

…

En la cancha de tenis se podía escuchar por los parlantes a un hombre que anunciaba el comienzo del partido.

-¡Sean bienvenidos todos a este último partido del Torneo Mundial de Tenis que tiene como sede la ciudad de Tokio! ¡Vamos todos a darles mucho ánimo a nuestros finalistas! ¡Por el lado derecho: Ryoma Echizen de Japón! (todo el mundo gritaba dándole ánimos, mientras él salía a la cancha) ¡Y por el lado izquierdo: Mijail Sokolov de Rusia! (algunos aplausos se escucharon desde un lado de las gradas, debían ser un grupo de rusos que habían ido a ver a su compatriota).

Ryoma no miró hacia las gradas, se lo había prometido a Sakuno y además en ese momento lo importante era el juego, sacó su raqueta del estuche y fue hacía el centro de la cancha para saludar a su oponente. El ruso Mijail Sokolov era rubio y de pelo muy corto, sus ojos eran grises y tenía una mirada fría y segura. Ryoma sonrió para sus adentros, iba a ser un juego divertido.

…

El taxi se detuvo en frente del estadio y Sakuno salió corriendo de él, mientras que su abuela pagaba el viaje. La entrada estaba abierta y cuando la pasó, corrió por los pasillos dando vueltas hasta encontrar alguna puerta para entrar a las gradas. Una luz llegó desde el fondo y vio la puerta, corrió lo más que pudo hacía ella y cuando llegó escucho un alarido de ánimo del público.

-_Match point, para Ryoma Echizen-decía el parlante._

Sakuno se detuvo con el aire entrecortado, aun así se quedo en la puerta hasta el final, de pie, mirando todo el partido. Había llegado después de media hora de que empezara, aunque no era tarde, parecía que Ryoma se la estaba pasando de bomba porque no le perdonaba ni el mínimo error al ruso. Sonrió feliz de verlo jugar con tanto entusiasmo. Aunque no era de las personas que demostraban mucho sus sentimientos, sabía que por dentro él se sentía de la misma manera.

_-Tú puedes Ryoma…-susurro._

…

_Último tiro… _- Ryoma lanzó un saque, este calló en el lado contrario y el público se levantó animado y aplaudiendo. _Fue divertido…-_se dijo, mientras tomaba aire, había usado todas sus fuerzas, caminó hacía en centro de la cancha y le dio la manó al ruso. Una joven modelo que sostenía el trofeo de campeón mundial y un hombre con micrófono que gritaba - ¡Aquí tenemos al nuevo campeón mundial! – se le acercaron. Ryoma tomó su trofeo y por primera vez miró hacía las gradas, había tanta gente, pero eso no le importo, solo la busco, pero no estaba…

Sakuno había salido corriendo, tenía que encontrarlo, hablarle, abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba. Pero olvido que no tenía idea en donde quedaban los camarines.

…

Ryoma salió de las duchas y sacó su ropa del casillero del camarín en donde estaba totalmente solo. Estaba algo preocupado, se suponía que debía estar ahí. A un lado del asiento de madera estaba su estuche de la raqueta y el trofeo. Se cambio rápidamente y guardo sus pertenencias en su bolso, para finalmente salir con él, la raqueta y su trofeo en la mano. Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta escuchó unos pasos. Vio quien era, era ella, que corría hacia él y se le abalanzaba para abrazarlo. Ryoma se quedó paralizado.

-¡Felicidades Ryoma!-le dijo ella.

Ryoma se separó de ella con cara de enojado.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le preguntó.

Sakuno, avergonzada, se disculpo.

-Lo siento mucho, fui a ver a mi padre al cementerio…

-¿Hoy? ¿Por qué no otro día?

-Tenía que decirle algo, hoy no es cualquier otro día, Ryoma… hay algo que debes saber

Ryoma la miró más enojado aún, pero por lo confundido que se sentía.

-¿Qué es?

Sakuno había tomado esa decisión unas semanas antes, desde el día que se casaron, desde que Nanako le preguntó que iba a hacer con su futuro, todo ese tema de a que se iba a dedicar le había estado preocupando todo el tiempo, pero no quería decírselo a nadie. Entonces su mente se iluminó un día, un día en que supo que lo único que disfrutaba y amaba hacer era cocinar, había cocinado desde pequeña, cuando se había ido a vivir a la casa de su abuela, cuando hacía bolitas de arroz y cuando preparaba almuerzos para Ryoma. Amaba cocinar y quería hacerlo toda la vida.

-¿Y eso que significa?-le interrumpió Ryoma.

-Voy a ir a Francia…

-¿Te… vas?-Ryoma no podía creerlo, Sakuno no podía estar haciéndole esto-Dijiste que me acompañarías en mi sueño, que estarías a mi lado ¿Recuerdas?

-S-si… Ryoma… no me iré aún-le tranquilizo-Primero debo empezar las clases de Gastronomía, luego de terminar debo inscribirme en un restaurant y trabajar como asistente, hasta llegar a manejar bien todas las especialidades y luego ser chef…

-¿Cuánto te tomara todo eso?

-No lo sé… muchos años… pero Ryoma, no me alejaré de ti… lo prometo… solo quiero saber… si estás de acuerdo, en apoyarme con mi sueño…

-¿Es una venganza? ¿Por no tomarte en cuenta por muchos años? ¿Ahora quieres apartarme? ¿Alejarte de mí?

-No… solo es que por fin se para que soy buena… y quiero esforzarme para ser la mejor…

Ryoma la miró a los ojos, estos tenían un brillo especial que no había visto antes, no supo si era porque hablaba de su sueño o por algo más. Solo suspiro pesadamente y le dijo que estaba bien, que hiciera lo que quisiera. Entonces Sakuno lo abrazó de nuevo y Ryoma le dijo que se dejara de tantos abrazos que estaba con muchas cosas encima.

-Dame tu bolso-le dijo ella.

-No… es muy pesado…-dijo él.

-Entonces el trofeo.

-No… es mío…

Sakuno hizo un puchero y tomó la raqueta de su hombro y se lo puso en el de ella – Eres muy terco…

-_Mada mada dane…_ -murmuró empezando a caminar.

Sakuno lo siguió. Luego de un rato pareció recordar algo y se detuvo, haciendo que él también lo hiciera.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-Olvide algo… tengo otra cosa que decirte…

Ryoma suspiro derrotado. ¿Qué pasaba ahora?

-Prepare algo para ti-dijo sacando una pequeña galleta del bolsillo de su vestido.

-¿Una galleta?-preguntó tomándola.

-En realidad no es para ti…

-¿Entonces?

-Es para tu hijo-le sonrió sonrojada.

De la sorpresa Ryoma terminó votando el bolso y el trofeo al piso, todos esos meses preparándose con los del club de tenis se habían desmoronado de repente, le importaba un comino esas cosas ahora, lo único que quería era abrazarla. La tomó en sus brazos y la levantó.

-¿No era que no querías abrazos?-le preguntó entre lagrimas Sakuno.

…

5 AÑOS DESPUÉS, AEROPUERTO DE TOKIO.

Ryoma estaba sentado en la sala de espera para su vuelo. Su gorro le tapa su rostro mientras dormía, como siempre su eterna compañera, su raqueta, estaba a su lado y también había un bolso. Entonces alguien lo llamó.

-¡R-Ryoma!

El despertó y asomó un ojo fuera de su gorra, era Sakuno que venía con el aire entrecortado y con algo en la mano, usaba unos jeans ajustados y un lindo suéter blanco. Ryoma se acomodo la gorra y se puso de pie, camino hacia ella y se detuvo frente a frente.

-No has cambiado nada ¿Qué se te olvido ahora?

Sakuno hizo un puchero.

-T-Tú tampoco cambias…-dijo extendiéndole la caja del porte de su mano-Era esto, quería dártelo c-como símbolo d-del inicio de nuestro viaje…

Ryoma sonrió y lo tomó, cuando lo abrió vio una bolita de arroz que decía _''EL N°1''_. Luego la sacó y guardó la cajita en su bolsillo.

-Gracias-dijo a punto de comérsela.

-¡No!-lo detuvo-P-primero lee lo que dice atrás.

Ryoma dio vuelta la pelota y decía _''… EN MI CORAZÓN''_ Y sonrió.

-¿El n° 1 en mi corazón?

Sakuno se sonrojo.

-¿No es demasiado cursi?-siguió él en tono irónico.

-S-si quieres m-me lo devuelves-dijo alzando la mano para tomarlo.

-Ni loco, es mío-le dijo moviendo su mano hacia atrás para que no lo tomara y luego dándole una mordida – Está rico.

Sakuno sonrió satisfecha. Entonces Ryoma sacó algo de su bolsillo y tiro una pelota de tenis que agarro con sus manos-Ten, también tenía algo para ti-Ella se le quedo mirando, este decía: _''CHEF N°1''_. Haciéndola sonrojar, ella le sonrió de nuevo tímidamente. Entones alguien los sacó de su burbuja.

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó una vocecita desde abajo. Los dos miraron a la misma dirección, era un niño de cabello negro azulado y ojos carmesí, de unos 5 años y usaba una gorra.

-N-nada-dijo Sakuno moviendo sus brazos nerviosamente.

-¿Y que es esa pelota entonces?-preguntó señalando la pelota que sostenía su madre.

-Eh… B-bueno yo…-Sakuno actuaba de forma muy nerviosa, mientras que Ryoma ponía cara de fastidiado.

-No te metas enano.

-¡No me digas enano!-le gritó.

-Son cosas de mayores, no sé si sabes, pero a los cinco todavía no eres un adulto.

El pequeño le sacó la lengua y miró hacia otro lado. Sakuno miró a las dos perdonas más importantes de su vida como siempre lo hacía cuando se peleaban, de cierto modo aceptando que los dos eran iguales, no solo en apariencia, sino, que en actitud también, no cambiarían nunca, entonces se le ocurrió hacer algo para cambiar de tema.

-¡Oh miren!-exclamó señalando la ventana que dejaba ver la pista de aterrizaje-¡Ese es el avión que nos llevara a Francia!

-¡¿Dónde, dónde?!-preguntó el pequeño corriendo a la ventana.

Ryoma y Sakuno se acercaron detrás de él y se miraron de la forma en que lo hacían los cómplices que se conocen hace años.

-No lo veo…-dijo el pequeño decepcionado.

-Ah…-suspiro Ryoma- Ven aquí-dijo levantándolo y poniéndolo sobre sus hombros. El pequeño estaba algo sorprendido, pero luego miró hacia el frente y los ojos se le iluminaron al ver el enorme avión que había detrás de una escalera.

Sakuno sonrió y Ryoma al verla hizo lo mismo.

...

Detrás de la fotografía que había dejado en la tumba de su padre, Sakuno había escrito un mensaje:

_Hoy, puedo decir, que estoy sana, se… que la felicidad no es duradera, pero ahora que tengo fuerza y valor, se que todo es posible… a todos, no se rindan nunca, porque en algún momento, tal vez una pequeña luz aparezca en su camino y cambie sus vidas para siempre… lo más importante es sonreír y seguir viviendo… _

* * *

_**Hola! Me da mucha pena decir adiós, espero que les haiga gustado el final y les quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido el fanfic y que me han apoyado para esforzarme más y darle el mejor final que se me pudo ocurrir. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! **_

_**LizWoo**_

_**PD: No tiene nada de malo ser un poco loco/a . **_


End file.
